The Shaman Division
by Shi Kage
Summary: The division that was hidden returns. Are the Vongola ready for them? Better yet are they ready for the shocks that come with this division. Haru is ready to tell all.
1. Prologue

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

The Prologue is an introduction so not that long.

Prologue: The Call

"We will be joined again."

Those were the words of their leader. The shamans scattered around the globe waiting for the moment when they would be called to fight in the Vongola again. The ninth had told them of his heirs. They had not passed the test that would have the Shaman Division to serve them. Their sky had ordered them to leave and return to their homes. That was two years ago.

Now they felt their sky calling them back. Memories sealed by their sky begin to reemerge. Training themselves back into shape. They were happy, after two years they would be reunited.

The tenth boss of the Vongola will be tested. The question, was he ready? There are things in this world most humans won't understand. Their kind was one of many.

In America the sky smirks as he boards a plane.

In China the thunder crosses his arms as he too boards a plane.

In Germany the sun smiles while talking to his beloved.

In Spain the mist looks to the east with a small smile with a hidden agenda.

In Funbari, Japan the storm and rain sit together waiting for their family. One with a large smile and the other with an emotionless mask.

In Namimori, Japan the cloud smiles as she looks at the sky.

Oh yes it was their time. It was time to be who they were. The thing the cloud thought was, How would her friends take it?

The cloud, Haru sat and waited patiently. She might go her own way but it was time for her to come down.

**Author's Note**

**Okay this is like a crossover but not really so it's going in the regular section. Try to guess who each flame is well except mist because she's an OC. So who should I pair Haru with(No Tsuna/Haru please.) so vote for your pairing. Um I think I stop at two guys because it will be hard to write such a story. ^_^ Also I need to pair up the Sky and The Mist so should they be together or another character. I'll tell you when the voting will stop. Okay!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter One: The Appearance

Haru hummed as she drove to the airport on her motorcycle. The usual bubbly girl was now in skin tight leather pants with buckles going down her legs. She wore a purple tank top with a smiley face on it and a black leather jacket over it. Haru grinned she loved her little demon. Her 'father' had a friend build it especially for her. A one of a kind. She loved it because it was dark purple with black and white designs on it.

She stopped at the runway where the plane containing her Mist friend came in. It would figure that the woman wouldn't even wait to appear.

"Haru!"

Haru laughed as the girl barreled into her. They fell onto the runway hugging tightly. The woman stood up and brought Haru up with her.

"Maya-chan how have you've been?"

Maya was a woman of sixteen years. Even though she was one year her elder, Maya tended to act like a child of five. Maya had a lovely brown tan from her heritage as a Mexican and Spanish descendent. Her hair was a gorgeous curly dark brown and her eyes were like obsidian. Maya as usual was dressed in bright red top and dark blue jeans.

"So what's this about the Vongola Decimo?"

(Later That Day)

Haru walked the streets of the shopping district. She was going to make Maya and herself some delicious food to eat!

"Lambo-san is the greatest!"

Haru blinked as she heard the loud voice of the five year old. The boy was always so full of energy. Haru grinned and walked towards the voice. Lambo was running around the shopping district looking for candy.

"Lambo-chan!"

Lambo looked up at a familiar figure. It looked like his Haru-nee but was dressed differently. Lambo laughed as he dashed to her and started to demand Haru to buy him candy. Haru smiled and allowed the little boy to pull her to the candy store. It reminded her how her thunder used to act around her. Haru froze as she felt an ominous aura following the duo.

Haru looked at the young Lambo, who was holding her hand obliviously. Haru gave a small grin, as she thought of how to deal with it. Haru felt her furyoku building and forming into the form of her spirit. Haru hummed lowly realizing that she was still weak. The furyoku gathered was low and she wasn't able to use the flames to make her spirit stronger.

"Lambo-san wants all!"

Haru snapped back into reality when she realized they were in front of the candy store. Lambo ran in and began to take everything and Haru giggled at him and paid for it all. Around fifteen minutes later Haru sighed in relief, Lambo had finally calmed down. Haru bit onto her bottom lip. It wasn't time for the others to know about her. Yet she had used her power, which was now taking a toll on her body.

Haru was so busy thinking about this that she bumped into a chest. She looked up into the cold eyes of Hibari Kyouya and started to get nervous.

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry! Don't kill Haru!"

Hibari just glared down at her and took out his tonfas. At the same time Lambo woke up. Haru hahi'ed and ran away from the prefect.

"Haru is sorry!!!!!"

Haru felt her breathes coming out harder and her vision turning blurry. No she couldn't allow him to hurt Lambo-chan. Haru glared at the prefect and put Lambo down. She had one shot and she better not waste it. Haru felt her anger spiking and saw the familiar purple flames on her hands. Haru grinned wickedly and rushed at Hibari and swung at him.

It missed. Haru's eyes widened as a tonfa went into her stomach and she flew backwards. Haru cursed mentally as she felt the last of her strength fade away.

"Lambo-chan…"

Lambo looked actually afraid. Haru cursed verbally this time. If only she had been at full power. Her eyes closed and the last thing she saw was who she thought was Reborn.

Lambo cried as he saw the unconscious body of Haru. He whimpered whispering his familiar phrase trying to keep in control. He took out the familiar bazooka from his hair and shot at himself. The familiar pink smoke appeared and inside of it was the fifteen year-old Lambo.

"My my this seems to be an unfortunate moment."

Adult Lambo looked at the unconscious Haru and screamed. He was hit in the head by the prefect who stared at their new companion.

"Ciaossu Hibari."

"Baby."

Hibari walked away from the scene. Reborn turned to look at the unconscious Haru with a frown. The power that radiated off of her. Why was the cloud of the shamans awakened? One reason to keep Haru around was the fact he knew she was part of the shaman division. If she was awake did that mean the others were too?

"Reborn! What happened to Haru?"

Tsuna stared at the body with wide eyes. Was she dead?

"Dame Tsuna pick her up and bring her home."

Tsuna picked Haru's body up and sighed. What happened to her? Did Hibari hurt her? Tsuna pondered these things on the walk to Haru's house. Along with the five year old Lambo following him. This was the longest he has seen Lambo quiet and it scares him. Did Haru really become that important to him?

Tsuna reached Haru's house in ten minutes and knocked on the door. When no one answered he started to panic. What was he suppose to do now? The movement in his arms startled him. He glanced down to see Haru's brown eyes staring at him.

"Tsuna-san you can put Haru down. Haru can function on her own."

Tsuna blushed and placed Haru on her feet. Haru took a breath and pulled her keys unlocking the door. She opened the door and turned to Tsuna and Lambo.

"Will you like to come in?"

Tsuna quickly replied with a no and ran off with Lambo following after him. Haru sighed and walked in her house. It was eerily quiet but it wouldn't be for long. The five others would be coming and that would lead to interesting moments.

"Haru-chan go and rest."

Haru smiled at Maya and listened. The tiny bit of energy she had would only allow her to walk to her bedroom. Haru yawned and ran up the stairs and stripped down to her birthday suit. She then pulled on simple violet pajamas and settled in bed. She quickly knocked out.

-Dream-

Haru was five again and dead bodies surrounded her. She was covered in blood and shaking.

"Mama! Papa!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen?!

-Dream End-

Haru woke up with a sigh. She should have known this would begin again. Haru got up from her bed with a wince. She pulled up her pajama shirt to see her stomach. Damn there was a nasty bruise from where Hibari had hit her. Haru sighed again and walked down stairs. Maya was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. Shit she never got the groceries last night, but that means that Maya did.

"I'm sorry Maya-chan!"

"It's okay Haru-chan. Just sit and eat."

Haru followed the silent command and watched Maya making her famous omelets. Haru put her head on the table and closed her eyes. It almost felt like the old days, when the division was together. All that was missing was the storm's constant brutal training. The rain's pleasant aura. A pang went in her heart. Haru could feel the old her creeping in. She needed her sky. She needed her family. She needed them before the darkness in her life caught up with her.

**Author's Note**

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 6**

**Gokudera/Haru: 3**

**Mukuro/Haru: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **

Thank you for reviewing: chaomi, Winstert, angelxgirlx21, Aya-chan~,.FlAmEz11, x-MinRi-x, mikari-chan ,anonymouss,Zio,and pinkrebel9196


	3. Chapter 2

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Warning: Angst/Insane Haru and Short Flashbacks

Chapter 2: The Rebirth

Haru walked around Namimori without a destination. Haru's eyes were dark with thought a far cry from her usual upbeat personality. Haru sat on a bench in the park with a broken smile. She was falling apart and too quickly. Haru gave a small laugh, knowing what would happen soon. If the old her came out she wouldn't be able to control anything.

Flashes of past occurrences went through her mind and she shut her eyes.

-Flashback-

Five year-old Haru stood with the head of her family. The clan didn't want her anymore. She was sin to her family a curse.

"Look that child got her parents killed! Why would anyone adopt her?!"

"We can't keep the child of the devil!"

Their arguing was getting on her nerves. Haru's bangs covered her eyes. She began to give off a dark aura. Arguments stopped as the members of the family stared at the child in fear. Haru could feel it. Their fear. Haru walked out the room. She didn't want to live with human scum. Pausing at the door, Haru turned to them eyes pure black.

"_Morire._"

Haru walked from the room with a dark look in her eyes. Never again will she trust humans so blindly.

-Flashback End-

Haru felt a drop from above fall on her face. It began to pour as the water drenched Haru. Haru hummed darkly, and then began to sing:

_Where are my eyes?_

_Where is my lip?_

_Why is here a place_

_cold darkness here?_

_There are children playing_

_in a mirror._

_laughter does not leave under the_

_labyrinth_

_Red blood gets my body wet._

_And who is killing me?_

"Haru-chan?"

Haru opened her eyes stared blankly at the speaker. A familiar smile radiated from the being and Haru could feel her scattered mind slowly repairing itself. Darkness filled her sight as she was cradled in the arms of the rain.

-Dream-

Haru had been on the streets for two years. Dirty and ripped clothes hanged from her body. Haru sat in a deserted park as the rain poured onto her being. A hand appeared in front of her face and she looked at the person.

The one with the hand extended had long brown hair and a large smile on his face. Another being stood next to him with the same looks but with shorter hair.

"Hello I'm Hao Asakura and this is my twin Yoh will you join my family?"

Haru stared at the angelic being in front of her. He was saving her? She reached out and clasped his hand tightly allowing tears she held back since her parents died fall.

"Yes I will. My name is Haru."

"No last name?"

Haru flinched at the question.

"Haru-chan is kawaii!"

Yoh hugged Haru tightly. Haru's eyes widened so she now belonged somewhere.

-Dream End-

Haru woke up in her room with a start. She jumped from the bed and ran downstairs, jumping the last five and skid to a stop in the living room.

A smile bloomed on her face as she saw her family sitting and laughing together. The laughter stopped when they saw her.

Ren looked up at her with a smirk on his face. His Shaman thunder ring on his index finger. Bason greeted her with a bow.

Faust gave her a familiar smile and Eliza's spirit floated towards her giving her a hug. His sun ring along with his wedding ring on his left hand.

Anna gave her a nod, familiar beads making jingling noises. The storm ring hung on her necklace.

Yoh gave her a bright smile and glomped her his Rain ring also on a chain hanging from his neck. Amidamaru gave her a small wave.

Maya waved from her position next to Ren, her mist ring now on her right hand.

Yoh released her for she could now see Hao standing in front of her with a familiar smirk on his face. He took out her cloud ring and positioned it on her right hand. His ring was situated on his right hand along with four other rings a gift from each of his followers. On his left there were two more rings and Haru spotted her gift. Haru's ring with a simple purple stone with the words "Eternal loyalty" engraved on the sides was on his left middle finger.

"I told you we will reunite."

Haru gave him a smile and he pulled her in to a hug. All their rings glowed in sync and their flames began to gather.

-In England-

A group of white cloaked figures stood in front of an Iron Maiden.

"It's time to move."

**Author's Note**

**The poll is still going but now I'm confused. Originally this was planned for after the future arc because it would be easier. Actually it would make sense I guess. Feedback? Start to expect slow updates cause my regular school hours are returning.**

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 7**

**Gokudera/Haru: 3**

**Mukuro/Haru: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **


	4. Chapter 3

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 3: The Announcement

Tsuna sat in class looking out the window. It had been nearly a month since he had seen Haru. Every time he went to check on her at her house no one was home. He was worried, did something happen to her? Did she finally have enough of being his friend because of the injury she got from Hibari? Gokudera couldn't be happier, saying that the stupid woman no longer bothered his boss. Kyoko was worried and the kids were upset at their nee-chan not visiting.

"Dame-Tsuna."

A familiar kick to the face made him come back to the present. Reborn stood on his desk with crossed arms. He looked around seeing no one but a worried Gokudera and Yamamoto in there.

"10th! Are you okay?"

"Ma ma calm down Gokudera."

They quickly left the room and ran out the classroom. Yamamoto waved as he went his way home and Gokudera left after Tsuna went in his house. Now Tsuna laid on his bed, thoughts running wild.

"Dame-Tsuna you have a letter."

Tsuna looked at the strange envelope that Reborn handed him. It was a normal envelope with a pentagram on it. It was addressed simply as 'To the Vongola Decimo', he opened it. It was a single piece of paper reading:

_To Vongola Decimo,_

_You may not know this but the Vongola has a secret division called the Shaman Division in its arsenal. We had rejected the previous heirs already. It's time for you to prove yourself to us. Tomorrow gather your Guardians and meet us at the Namimori shrine. If you are late to this meeting, prepare to face the ultimate consequences._

_From,_

_The Sky_

Tsuna looked at the letter in shock. A shaman division? What exactly did such a division do?

"Dame Tsuna alert all your Guardians now!"

Tsuna listened to Reborn and ran to gather his guardians. A figure standing on the roof of his house watched with chocolate eyes. The time of playing was over. Darkness swarmed the figure before it disappeared, the evidence of their presence gone.

(Namimori Shrine)

Seven cloaked figures stood on the gate of the shrine. Haru was in the purple cloak with a uncertain look on her face. She had faith in Tsuna and the others but what if they weren't able to accomplish their goals. She knew that the cloaks were for her benefit, because she didn't want them to know yet. Her family would do anything for any member. The familiar yelling of Gokudera filled the area, followed by the scream of extreme by Ryohei. The odd group of the 10th Vongola Guardians flooded the shrine steps.

"Welcome Vongola Decimo."

Haru grinned slightly as they glanced up at them. They must have been a sight. This was interesting, even Mukuro was surprised.

Hao descended from his post. His orange cloak flowed in an invisible dance when he landed in front of them.

"Vongola Decimo, since you are here you except our test. The test will be given by each shaman present. A trial thought of by each of us. It will test your qualities as a boss. Any questions?"

Tsuna looked at the man. He had an aura of no nonsense around him.

Mukuro's eyes glided over all the shamans trying to find something he could use in battle. Hmm no weakness? Well he had to wait until after their trials after all.

"You bastards reveal yourselves!"

Haru gave a small grin at that shout. Gokudera was the same as always. A frown came to her face as she saw a certain Arcobaleno staring directly at her. She had to watch him, he may drop enough hints about their identities. All the Arcobaleno knew who they were, they were in a sense just as cursed as them.

The sound of beads moving alerted her to the presence of Anna. Anna stood by Haru with her usual unemotional face, with her eyes showing a small, almost nonexistent and underlying of worry. Haru gave her a nod before jumping off the gate to stand by Hao. Haru allowed her bloodthirsty aura flow from her. Oh well allow them to be afraid and unsuspecting. In the end when they finally find out who she is they will be shocked.

"My my feisty are we Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato. Consider it something of a goal to see what we look like."

"You stupid bastard. I'll blow you to fucking hell!"

"Ah stop Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes stop Gokudera before you befall a horrible fate."

The Guardians froze at the cold female voice from the Storm shaman. These people couldn't possibly be so evil.

"We have delayed long enough. As you have no questions, I shall announce the first trial and its contenders. This trial will be held seven days from now giving you time to train or form plans. The trial will be held in the Namimori forest by the Mist shaman. The contenders shall be Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Good day Vongola."

The shamans disappeared in an instant leaving no evidence of their presence. The Guardians were left with expressions of disbelief on their faces. Were this people even truly human?

Reborn rode on Tsuna's shoulder with his fedora blocking his face. He had a feeling that the trials would be testing, the kids were unused to shamans and will be inexperienced. Time to start training them.

(Day 1)

Tsuna stood with Reborn in a graveyard. Tsuna looked at Reborn with a 'You are serious?' look on his face. Reborn smirked before pointing his gun at Tsuna. Tsuna gulped this would be a long ten days.

(Day 2)

Tsuna began to sweat as he finally saw his first spirit. This one was missing an arm and half its face was gone. It was horrible sight since the wounds looked like they had happened seconds ago. Why did he need to broaden his sixth sense?

"Dame-Tsuna shamans work with spirits as one. They focus on creating a strong fighting skill with their spirits. The Shaman division consists of the shamans with the rare ability to use dying will flames with their spirits. They are some of the strongest. If you are to even stand a chance in the trials you need to start seeing like a shaman. Your intuition is a useful trait but the sixth sense will help you against non human threats."

Tsuna gulped, those people were able to do things he never heard of? They were going to be tough to beat, even compared to the Varia and the Funeral Wreaths!

(Day 3)

Tsuna looked at the spirits in a new light and watched them. He could tell that all had a flame attribute, just like boxes. Did that mean?

"Reborn instead of using boxes do the spirits themselves serve as their weapons."

"Good Dame-Tsuna you realized. The shamans themselves find using boxes to be too dependent. There are shamans with the ability to drain furyoku, so with the right training such shamans can drain dying will flames from the boxes and you would never notice."

Tsuna bit his lip in worry. Then how exactly did they use their flames in battle?

(Day 4)

Tsuna stood with Yamamoto and Gokudera in the Namimori shopping district. They were to test out their sixth sense. They were to be able to draw out the more spiritually inclined people of the town. Most people didn't have the aura and by the end of the day the three went home with failures.

(Day 5)

Tsuna ran around Namimori with weights around his ankles and wrists. Reborn ahd ordered him to run laps around the town as punishment for his failure.

"Tsuna-san is working hard?"

Tsuna stopped as he looked at the familiar figure of Haru. She stood to his right as he stopped running. No way, he felt a strong sixth sense coming from Haru. That was impossible though Haru was just a defenseless girl right?

"Haru needs to go Tsuna-san see you!~"

Haru ran off then, leaving a confused Tsuna in her wake.

(Day 6)

Tsuna was given a break from Reborn's Spartan training. Taking advantage of this break he walked around Namimori without a destination in mind. He ended up at the park and saw Haru walking with a man with long chestnut brown hair. Tsuna felt his sixth sense going off again and watched as the two talked and disappeared from view.

What had Haru gotten herself into?

(Day 7)

The Guardians(minus Hibari,Mukuro,and Chrome) gathered in the forest to watch the trial. The shaman in the indigo cloak appeared infront of them.

"Well I see the Vongola didn't flee."

Hao stood on a tree branch surrounded by everyone of his guardians except Haru.

"Well then let this trial commence. Our official battle consulter will be Silva, one of the Great Spirits priests. Have no fear he is a neutral company."

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 7**

**Gokudera/Haru: 3**

**Mukuro/Haru: 1**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **

**I will not be starting this romance soon. I need to get past the trials and all that good stuff. So the pairings are open until Chapter 10.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 4: Trial #1-The Mist

The cloaked Maya eyed the participants in her trial. Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, seemed so weak. Was he really as powerful as Haru stated? As a mist user she knew appearances can be deceiving but this was just absurd. The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto was very much like Yoh so she was wary. The Sun Guardian was a little annoying but she could see his constant dying will.

"Well my trial is one of endurance. After all what kind of boss would you be if you couldn't endure pain or the horrors that come with the job of being a Don? This trial will commence until 12:15, so that will be four hours."

Maya laughed as she disappeared into the air. The three participants steeled themselves for whatever came their way. For a few minutes nothing happened and then a flash of light went around them. Pictures of people cut in half, screaming in complete agony passed by their eyes. Tsuna gulped but forced himself not to scream at the horrible images. Tsuna felt something tug at his senses.

"Yamamoto-kun! Oni-san! Move!"

Without hesitation the two guardians jumped away from their previous positions. Where they once stood was now covered in kunai and shuriken.

"Oh ho. Well I'm not nearly done."

Maya appeared in front of them and threw kunai at their feet. They blinked in surprise, why wasn't she aiming directly at them. Tsuna blinked and then realized. The sun reflected on the almost nearly invisible wires attached to the kunai. Maya stood on a nearby branch, her hands in an unfamiliar position.

"Kanoelani into the wires!"

For a brief moment a transparent form of a dark skinned man in only a grass skirt with skulls around his neck appeared in front of Maya. Then disappeared and the wires attached to the kunai took on an indigo color. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the mist dying will flame combine with the spirit's energy. So this is what Reborn warned him about!

He dodged to the side as a swarm of wires went in his direction. He went deeper into the forest and stopped for breath. This was the power of the Shaman Division?! The fast pace the wires had attacked him was almost unnatural! A low whistling sound alerted him to the approach of the wires. He once again as he dodged to the side and heard a shout to the west of his position, sounded like Yamamoto.

-With Yamamoto-

Yamamoto used his Shigure Kintoki to block the wires. One cut him on his cheek and he jumped back. So normal blocks wouldn't work on this kind of attacks. His sharp brown eyes saw as the wires came back for another attack.

"_Shigure Soen Form 7: __Shibuki Ame!"_

The whirlwind from the spin Yamamoto did blocked the wires from reaching his person.

"Hmm pretty good Rain Guardian. Let's see how you handle this._ La luz forma técnica Illusion uno: Solar Flare!(Light Illusion Technique Form 1: Solar Flare!)"_

The reflected light on the wires rose to blinding levels. Yamamoto instantly closed his eyes at the light on instinct. He regretted that greatly when he was kicked into a tree.

"_La luz forma técnica Illusion dos: la luz encendida!(Light Illusion Technique Form 2:Burning Light!)"_

Yamamoto gave a scream of pain as he felt his very skin burning. Oh god it hurt so much!

"Pull yourself together Yamamoto! _Maximum Cannon!"_

A grunt of pain came from the cloaked mist user and the hood fell from her head. Long curly dark brown hair flowed out. Tsuna appeared at the site and gasped, this unusually dark person was such a beautiful girl?!

"Gran espíritu. Hice no joder espera que ellos logren esto. ¡Maldita sea!( Great spirit. I didn't fucking expect them to accomplish this. Damn it!)"

Maya tore the now useless cloak from her body, thus revealing her outfit. It was a simple white tank top and red skirt with black shorts underneath. There were two armbands on each arm, the left with the Mexican flag and the right with the Spain flag. Her hands covered in indigo gloves. Her shaman ring is what caught their attention. It was on her right hand, the gem was an indigo color with a pentagram surrounding the gem and the mist symbol in the said gem.

"Damn its only been a half and hour and you were able to remove my hood! Wow you are as great as I heard. Commit this to your memory the name is Maya Moctezuma!"

With that said she took out more kunai and shuriken from a pouch at her side at threw them at the trio. They dodged only to watch as the followed them. Tsuna looked at their attacker and realized something. She used the wires with her fingers and he realized that the gloves were for her own protection. If they could somehow destroy those she would be weaponless!

Tsuna signaled his two guardians to distract Maya for him to get ready. He needed to watch her without fighting her. As the two fought together against Maya he watched as the brief moment she needed to switch hands for the strings. The time gap was only about three seconds, so they needed to find a way to slow her. Tsuna got in the X-Burner position.

"Operation X."

'Roger Boss. Initiating X-Burner firing sequence.'

The flames in his right hand grew larger. Maya twitched, sensing an increasing of dying will flame. She used her sixth sense to locate the source. The tenth, shit how did she forget him so easily! She used the wires to try and separate herself from the guardians. They kept making sure she would stay. She evaded a punch from the sun guardian.

'Right burner stabilizing at 150,000 FV. Left burner loading glove crystal with flame energy. Target locked. Flame pressure in right burner rising. 180.000…190,000…200,000 FV. Flame pressure in left burner rising.'

Maya threw Ryohei away with her wires. Yamamoto attacked her hoping to stop her so Tsuna could hit her.

"_Shigure Soen Form 8:_ _Shinotsuku Ame!"_

Maya cursed as Yamamoto was able to cut some of her wires.

'190,000…200,000 FV. Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch.'

Maya moved Yamamoto out the way and ran towards Tsuna. If she was able to make it in time…

"_X-burner!"_

The flames rushed forward. Maya's eyes widened in fear and for once she felt as if this was the end. They had only 10 minutes left she could do this. She switched her wires into her right hand.

The flames consumed the area where Maya was. There was nothing but burnt trunks remaining and some of them still on fire. The three met each other at the spot she used to be at. Tsuna left Hyper Dying Will mode and smiled at the three.

There was a flash and Maya appeared in front of them. Her clothes were slightly burned and she was bleeding at some places. She panted, obviously tired from her escape. She raised her right hand, which was badly burnt, and the wires followed. The wires surrounded the trio with flaming indigo tags on them.

"Ten seconds remaining."

The tags glowed brightly and the trio grew afraid.

"5"

"_Morir llameará explosión de etiqueta(Dying Will Flame Tag Explosion)"_

Tsuna's eyes widened as the tags above them began to explode.

"4"

It seemed to take forever as wire by wire the tags exploded.

"3…2…"

It was about to reach them Tsuna closed his eyes. Prayed that they would survive.

"1…0. The trial has ended."

The tags stopped in their explosions. The trio looked at the form of Maya as she was collapsed on the ground. Hao jumped beside her and picked her up gently. Faust jumped beside them and took Maya. He disappeared, in a blur, probably to go heal her.

"Well good job Vongola. It seems as we wrongfully doubted your power. This is the power that was able to defeat the Varia."

"How dare you insult the Tenth!"

Hao ignored Gokudera and nodded to Silva. He disappeared with the rest of the shamans in orange flames.

Gokudera continued to curse the Sky shaman out. Tsuna sweatdropped and calmed Gokudera down.

"Vongola. The next trial is in three days. It will be Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato against the Sun shaman. Meet at the entrance of the cemetery."

Silva walked away without another word. Reborn put his fedora down and frowned. The Sun shaman huh? The two needed to be properly prepared for him.

"Tsuna do not think that this will be an easy fight. Out of all the seven shamans, the Sun is the most bizarre."

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 7**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 2**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **

**One of my friends have alerted me that in the anime there was a filler called the Acrobaleno Trials. I have never watched the anime so if these trials even seem similar to it then I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 5: Trial #2-The Sun

Tsuna lay in bed that night, not able to sleep. If Reborn felt it was necessary to inform him about the Sun shaman than why didn't he reveal the abilities of the shamans? Tsuna rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. The Sun shaman was the most bizarre huh? What could possibly be so bizarre than using spirits as weapons?

(Day 1)

Tsuna sighed as he walked from school. It was just a normal day today. Nothing strange and that worried him. There were no explosions and no fighting. Normally it would be seen as a blessing. These damn trials worried him. Maya seemed to be very determined to defeat him. Had the time not have run out like it did then he might have been in a pinch.

"Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna looked up and flinched back. In front of him was Maya whose arms and hands covered in bandages. Her cheeks had bandages on them. She was even walking with crutches.

"Hello Maya-san."

"No need to worry Vongola. You passed my trial therefore we are no longer enemies. I am supposed to give you a prize for winning as is the result of the trial. You can choose so what is it?"

Tsuna bit his lip, knowing that he wanted to ask about the other shaman. Though his intuition was telling him to ask something else.

"Why were you so desperate to beat us in the trial?"

Maya blinked at the question. This Vongola was full of surprises, eh?

"I am a prideful fighter. My specialty is obviously illusions but can be more than that. I went through hardships to get where I am. While we were in the trial, I didn't want you to win. I am afraid that we will be restricted to a heartless leader. I realize now that you could have killed me but that move of yours was not intended as such. Thus you gained my respect. I wanted to show you that respect by fighting until the very end."

"You were afraid?"

"Ah Vongola we shaman don't have it easy."

Maya gave Tsuna an awkward bow and began to hop away. She grunted in pain, she had risked a great deal to meet him. The others will not be pleased with her after this.

"Wait Maya-san! Just call me Tsuna!"

Maya raised a hand in understanding and a flash of light signified her departure. Tsuna gave a small smile at her. Perhaps the others weren't so bad either.

(Day 2)

Haru looked at the injured Maya with a frown. She was told to watch her and make sure she didn't try to escape.

"Maya-chan…"

She hadn't thought that Maya would get so injured by the Vongola guardians. She knew that Maya would doubt the information given to her. Maya was always had that flaw. She judged a person by their looks. Now look where that got her.

"I hope they are able to survive a confrontation with Faust. Also since Gokudera is participating. I hope they don't insult Eliza. The last person who did that…"

Images of brutally ripped bodies in a field appeared in her mind. Oh Faust was so full of rage then.

"So Kanoelani what did you think of the Vongola?"

Kanoelani appeared in front of her in spirit ball form. The indigo spirit hovered over Maya's unconscious body.

"They are strong. Lady Maya should have been more careful."

The spirit stayed hovered over his shaman's body. Haru gave a small smile. It was just like Kanoelani to speak very little. Haru glanced out the window with a sad look. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

(Day 3)

Haru sighed as she sat on top of the gate. It was decided that Faust would only have her as an ally today. The others didn't want to come. Damn lazy asses. Worse off Faust decided he would reveal himself from the very beginning. This meant that there would be no hidden surprises. So here she was holding his gold cloak while he was in his normal wear. There was nothing blocking his odd appearance.

Footsteps approached the duo and they both looked towards the sound. Tsuna with Gokudera appeared. Haru hummed that was weird, she was almost sure that the others would also be here. Oh well, she watched as Silva flew from the sky to their positions.

"Please enter the cemetery."

Haru hummed she hopped down from the gate and walked farther into the cemetery. She didn't have to interact with the Vongola until her trial so she would avoid contact. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Faust take off his large coat, hat, and yellow scarf. The gasps of shock from Tsuna and surprisingly Gokudera made her smirk.

The male had dark bags under his eyes as well as what looked like lipstick but a permanent part of his lips. He had different color skin sutured onto his chest and torso. Haru watched as Tsuna stepped back in fear. He saw so many terrible things from ten years in the future yet this shocked him. She found that fact to be a little laughable.

"This trial has begun. Any outside help is forbidden."

Oh ho. Why did Silva say such a thing? Is it for a precaution? She watched as Silva's dark eyes stared directly at her. Ah he thought she would interrupt. How foolish. She had no need to. If anything he had to watch Tsuna. She was surprised though, he didn't warn them? This was an ultimate advantage to Faust after all he was a necromancer.

"Tsuna-kun my name is Faust VIII. Pleased to meet you. This is my dog Frankensteiny."

The skeleton dog barked and wagged its bony tail.

"Now Tsuna-kun let's begin! All you wandering souls hear my voice! Those who wish for revival head my commands!"

Dozens of skeletons crawled from the Earth. Nothing but bones. Tsuna watched as they began to move towards him and Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun. My aren't you taking me seriously? Perhaps I shall make you one of my experiments?"

Haru stifled a laugh at his statement. Oh it seems like Faust was getting bored. They best be getting serious because Faust was always unstable.

"Perhaps you need an incentive? Oh I know!"

Faust snapped his fingers as an unconscious Kyoko was dragged to the battlefield. A bone-like cross rose from the ground and she was placed on it.

"Such a beautiful specimen. Perhaps I should see what she looks like inside.~"

Tsuna looked at the necromancer in anger. How dare he hurt Kyoko-chan?! Tsuna swallowed a dying will pill and raced towards the necromancer. He paused in the air and looked down at what caused him to freeze. Bony hands held him in place, surprisingly stronger than they looked.

"Tenth!"

Gokudera through his dynamite at the army of skeletons and grinned victoriously when their bones were scattered. Tsuna was free from his trap and flew towards Faust.

"Ha! Take that you bast-"

The bones glowed a gold color before reforming the skeletons. Tsuna was attached by the living bone dog biting his arm. Tsuna swung his arm onto a headstone and the dog let go of his arm landing on his feet growling at him.

"Oh my. It seems its time to get a little bit serious.~"

Faust moved forward, looking as if he was going to attack Tsuna. Tsuna flew backwards dodging him, only to get cut on the back.

"Tenth!"

A figure of a beautiful blonde woman stood behind Tsuna. She was in a pink nurse uniform and had a large scythe-like polearm. She charged forward striking Gokudera next, who dodged barely escaping without a scratch. Gokudera through another few dynamite at the figure.

"My dear Eliza! You scum how you dare hurt her!"

Oh dear, Haru thought as she looked at the now enraged Faust. This was not going to end well.

"Now my children who still slumber awaken!"

More skeletons came out from the ground ruthlessly attacking the duo. Tsuna flew up into the air to get an aerial view of the battlefield. His eyes widened at the appearance, the whole battlefield was covered in moving skeletons. He flew down to attack Faust directly and moved but Tsuna got his arm and was broke the elbow. Tsuna than took that chance to go rescue Kyoko. An army of the skeletons launched themselves at him.

"My my. It seems that you have injured me, but that is nothing. After all I'm a doctor."

Faust took out a scalpel and cut into his arm. The two guardians watched as he tore out his elbow bone.

"You freak what the hell are you doing?!"

Faust gave them a creepy grin. "Oh but I'm just fixing the broken bone."

Eliza who had disappeared walked up to him and bent down passing him another elbow bone.

"Thank you my love."

Faust placed the bone into his arm and healed the skin. Tsuna looked at the skeleton protected Kyoko. He had to beat him! He had to save Kyoko.

"Vongola Decimo I suggest you give up. Faust is now enraged the chances of you getting out alive is very few."

"No! I will beat him. For my family, for my friends!"

Tsuna's sky flames grew in intensity and he charged through the army of skeletons and reached Kyoko. He touched her and watched as she turned to dust. Tsuna's eyes looked at the spot she once stood in shock.

A laugh came from behind him as Faust looked at Tsuna.

"Oh my you broke the fake. Oh well. She was such a fun experiment I guess those drugs must have destroyed her quicker than I thought."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in rage. He charged to the shaman who was laughing insanely. How dare he?! He hurt Kyoko-chan! He needed to pay!

Tsuna punched the laughing male in the stomach, with his flaming gloves. Blood came from his mouth but he continued to hit him.

Haru rolled her eyes at the scene. Didn't Tsuna realize that he couldn't feel pain?

Eliza tried to attack Tsuna but Gokudera blocked her. He tossed more dynamite at the woman and attacked her. He would keep that bastard's ghost from helping him.

"My Tsuna-kun seems that your puppy is incredibly loyal."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Gokudera's body was slashed by Eliz. Why was this man so horrid?

"Dear me. It seems that your puppy will soon die."

"Do you have no respect for life?!"

Faust blinked before giving a grin. He moved from Tsuna's grip and Eliza stood next to him. There was a large grin on his face.

"Very good Tsuna-kun you passed."

Gokudera let go of Faust and the male shaman stood up, brushing off his body. Eliza walked up to him and gave a genuine smile to the two guardians.

"My trial was one for a respect of life. For one to truly respect life they must have a kind and generous heart. You already showed that when you allowed Maya-chan to live. I had my doubts though. So I administered a trial that would test your plans and your will to protect. I am glad that you were able to prove me wrong. You were able to finally get your head together. Don't worry I didn't even touch Kyoko-chan~."

Faust smiled at them and Haru jumped beside him. He held out a box with a skull on it.

"This is my prize. Please do not open it until all trials are complete."

Faust strode off arm in arm with Eliza. Haru walked after him glancing at the duo as she left.

Silva stood in front of the duo again. His tall frame easily dwarfed the two.

"Meet at the Namimori Park at 12 noon tomorrow. Only Tsuna though. You will see who your next opponent is then."

Tsuna walked home with one thought in mind. Reborn was right Faust was surely an odd one.

**Author's Note **

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 7**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 3**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 1 **

**Ren/Haru:1**

**Yes I know simple but one trial has to be eh. Regardless please tune in it will get better. I actually rewrote this 5 times. –eyetwitch- The first version wasn't Faust at all and it continued to be bad. I wanted to give my best to people who honestly want to read this fanfic. See that there are no box weapons? Want to take a guess why?**


	7. Chapter 6

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 6: Trial #3-The Storm

-England-

A teenager with green hair and green eyes kneeled in church praying. He prayed for peace, for those demons to be executed. To allow God's wrath to destroy them in the most cruel way possible.

"Young Lyserg please contain yourself those demons will face judgment."

"I am sorry Marco but I despise them."

The man with short blond hair and glasses walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Lyserg, but we must trust our God to deliver justice."

Lyserg stood from his kneeling position with a frown on his face. He understood that but how could he just stand idly by as those demons who took everything away from him ran free?

-Namimori,Japan-

Anna sat on a bench in Namimori her hood over her head. The previous trial had went to easy for them. Her trial would test his tolerance to its peak.

"Silva-san!"

Tsuna ran up to the meeting place as Silva made his appearance next to Anna. Anna hmphed at the Vongola boss and turned her head. This foolish boy was supposed to lead a powerful mafia such as the Vongola. How sad. No matter what her sister Haru told her she refused to believe that. Maya was too naïve. They were too lucky with Faust. Still that didn't explain how he got Haru in his clutches.

"The Storm Shaman shall be in control today."

Anna glared at the boy through her cloak. She walked up to him and handed him a note. She walked away, the chime of beads following her presence.

Silva looked at the departing figure with a shake of his head. That one had a past that she almost could never escape from. He understood her a little though. Why should someone who has seen how humans react to shamans, suddenly work under one?

"Silva-san?"

"Ah sorry Vongola Decimo. This trial is one of tolerance. The storm guardian will appear to you when it is at the end. Good luck."

Silva's wings grew on his back and he flew into the sky. Tsuna watched with tired eyes. He had waked up late and rushed to get here on time. Now his trial dictator wasn't anywhere to be found. He sighed and looked down at the note in his hand.

_Go to the cake shop and pick up the order labeled Itako. Instructions will be waiting at your destination. You have thirty minutes after I give you this note to arrive._

Tsuna 'hiied' and ran towards the cake shop he knew of. If he was right the shaman would pick a cake shop that was famous for its baked goods. Tsuna arrived at the cake shop twenty minutes later only to see a large crowd blocking his way. Tsuna fought his way through the crowd and told the baker of the order. Tsuna was given a box with a post-it note on it.

_So you got this cake huh? Oh well go find Maya and give her this cake. Good luck she escaped from the hospital, that girl is a nature child. You have three hours._

Tsuna looked at the note and ran towards the park he just came from. He looked through the whole park, checking in the trees and in the playground. He stopped, panting, near a small stream.

"Ne Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna jumped up at Maya's voice and looked to see that she was resting under a tree across the stream. He waded through the stream and walked up to her. He handed her the cake box with a tired look on his face. Maya took the cake with a smile and handed Tsuna a note. She waved to him as he ran, while reading the note.

_There is a girl who always has a smile on her face. Find her and then you shall find another note._

Tsuna stopped and stared at the note. A girl with a smile always on her face. Kyoko-chan? Haru-chan?

Tsuna ran to Kyoko's house and saw her walking with a grocery bag in her hand.

"Kyoko-chan!"

The two talked for a while and Kyoko said she knew of no note. Also she doubted Haru did too.

Tsuna walked from his crush with a depressed sigh. Oh he just wanted to give up. It would be easier to do so. In fact why did he need the Shaman Division anyway?

No he couldn't think like that! His family's safety may be at stake. Plus Faust and Maya were nice people! He gave more thought to the note and snapped his fingers. He knew a woman with a smile on her face all the time.

Tsuna ran home, ignoring the cries of Lambo and skid to a stop in front of his mom.

"Oh Tsu-chan. I was supposed to give you this."

Nana gave her son a note with a picture on it. It was a crudely drawn picture of a bird. Tsuna gulped, the bird was Hibird, which meant he needed to face Hibari. Did this Storm shaman want him to die a painful death?

He ran to Namimori Middle and peeked into the courtyard. Oh good no one was there. He walked in the yard and walked into the school. Usually Hibari slept on the roof so maybe he was there now? Hopefully with Hibird too.

Tsuna opened the door to the roof and walked onto the open space. He glanced around seeing no Hibird and no Hibari. He sighed and turned around to see the Satan incarnate staring at him with his usual emotionless eyes.

"For intruding on school grounds on an off day. You shall be bitten to death."

Hibari swung his tonfas and hit Tsuna into the fence of the roof. Tsuna swallowed a dying will pill and went into Hyper Dying Will mode. He blocked the tonfas and fired a blast of flames at Hibari.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Tsuna used his flames to fly to where the sound came from. The yellow fluff ball known as Hibird flew around with another note tied to its tiny leg. He took the note off of Hibird and flew far from the angry prefect.

He landed in the playground not to far from his house. He read the note.

_If survived this then you have passed the trial. It would to bothersome to waste more of my precious time on you. My name is Anna Kyoyama and that is all I shall tell you. The next trial will be with the shaman of Thunder. Meet at the Namimori School at 1 p.m. The mist and cloud guardians will join you in that trial._

Tsuna gave began to sweat_. _How was he supposed to survive a trial with Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari?! He walked home with slouched shoulders. This trial will be his hardest.

**Author's Note**

**Another trial finished Tsuna got it easy huh? Oh well it is just like Anna to be lazy don't you think? Anyway be ready for a chapter with Ren. Remember there always has to be one easy trial. :D Hibari makes a brief appearance?! Oh my. HibariXHaru is in the lead. **

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 8**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 3**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 2**

**Ren/Haru: 2  
**


	8. Chapter 7

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 7: Trial #4-The Thunder

Haru yawned as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was six in the morning so nobody would be up yet. Another yawn escaped her mouth as she entered the kitchen. The refrigerator was wide open and a purple haired boy stood there chugging down a glass of milk.

"Ren-kun getting ready for the trial?"

Ren closed the refrigerator door with a slam. His cat-like golden eyes held indescribable emotions in them. She recognized one though, anger. Ah it was a common emotion associated with the Chinese shaman.

"Yes. I don't see why Faust and Anna lost. They are some of our strongest. Not the best of us, but still strong. These pathetic humans are all weak."

"Ren-kun such thinking leads to failure."

Ren's tongari went up as his anger increased. How he hated when she said such things. She who he respected more than anyone in the world.

"Haru-chan I will prove to you that the Vongola are weak."

Haru looked at the boy- no man in front of her. She considered him to be her little brother. Ren was always a stubborn one, even as a child. Haru ruffled his hair with a small smile. Ren needed to get over the child-like beliefs and start seeing the world. This is all thanks to his father. Oh how she hated him.

"Well what would you like for breakfast?"

Then the rain started.

- 2 hours later-

Haru hummed a tune as she walked down the street where Tsuna lived. She wondered how they would do against Ren. Especially since Hibari and Mukuro didn't work well together. That was a fairly large understatement of the year. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of rain on her skin.

"Haru-chan?!"

A girl around the same age as her barreled into Haru's back. Haru tensed for a second, before putting on a smile and turned to her 'best friend.'

"Ah Kyoko-chan! Haru is happy to see you!"

"Haru-chan its been a long time! Where have you been?"

Haru laughed lightly at the girl. She was so innocent and naïve. How nice that must be.

"Ah Kyoko-chan Haru's sorry! Haru's school has been giving a lot of tests recently! This is the first time in a long time since Haru actually had free time."

Oh not to mention I have had to see the trials that are against Tsuna and the gang. Haru's smile didn't fade though. Kyoko was a nice girl but so innocent. One who didn't belong in the mafia world.

"Haru-chan will you like to buy some cakes with me?"

Haru nodded and walked with Kyoko to the cake shop. She had time before the trial anyway.

-Namimori Middle-

Ren stood with his arms crossed under his green cloak. It still irked him how Haru seemed to respect so much. Humans! What were humans but disgusting animals who caused the world harm? There was no such thing as a good human.

"Herbivore. You are not part of Namimori, you shall be bitten to death."

A shark-like grin spread across Ren's face. Oh the fun he shall have.

-With Haru-

Haru carried three boxes of cakes in her hands. She was walking home with a happy look on her face. She just had to drop off the cakes and then go on her way to the school.

A flare of furyoku made her stop her movements. God damn it that Ren! He had no respect for the rules! Haru ran towards the school, forgetting that she didn't have her cloak.

-Namimori Middle-

The sound of metal hitting metal greeted Haru when she entered the school. Haru put the cakes on the top of the fence and ran towards Ren.

"Ren!"

Ren glanced at the source of the sound. Haru jumped and kicked Ren in the ribs. He made a painful grunt. Haru dodged the tonfas that was aimed at her. Oh not this time. Haru sighed as Hibari glared at her. How was she going to get out of this?

"Hmm Hibari-san. Please wait for the trial. You may have your fill biting people to death. Ren you know the rules we go by."

"I will not listen to you herbivore."

"Ciaossu Hibari."

"Baby."

The two stared at each other before Hiabri walked away. She frowned deeply. This always happened when she and Hibari met up. Reborn was keeping them apart. Was it because of the similar flame both had? Either way she was tired of his meddling.

"Reborn! Why do you interfere all the time?!"

"Haru. You never questioned me before."

Haru bit her lip to keep from retaliating. She knew better than to question Reborn. After all she grew up with the Acrobaleno. She knew each and every one of them; do to the shamans part in the mafia.

"You should be more focused on the trials."

Reborn walked away and Haru sighed. She wondered if things will go well after the trials. Meanwhile, Ren needed to be straightened out.

"Ren. Stop going ahead of yourself. The trial is when you fight your opponent not before. You risk disqualification."

Ren glowered at her and sat on the ground. Haru sighed, he could be such a child sometimes. Oh well its time for her to get home and put on her cloak. Haru took the cakes that remained untouched and ran home.

Ren watched her leave with a slightly dejected look. Why did this always happen? Why couldn't he prove himself and have her look at him with that deep respect?

-With Haru-

Haru teleported to the school with her cloak thankfully on. She walked to the place where an impatient Ren stood. Oh he hasn't changed a bit. Always impatient towards everyone and anything. Haru watched as Silva flew down to the school courtyard. Where were Tsuna and the others?

"Don't worry my little cloud. They will be here."

Haru looked to the side and watched as Hao and Yoh, cloaked, walked up to them. Maya and Anna strolled behind them, one with a large smile and one with an indifferent look. Haru watched as Ren exploded.

"How the hell did you let those humans win?! We are the greatest of all shamans! How dare you destroy our reputation! Especially you Faust. You are valued as a powerful cunning shaman and yet you couldn't beat two lousy kids?! Anna why the hell weren't you serious?! That trial was such a joke. Even that idiot HoroHoro could have done better than that."

*Slap*

Haru and everyone else winced for Ren. Oh shit the legendary left! Haru put a hand to her face, massaging her temples. If this kept up they were going to need a group therapy session.

"You stupid Tao. Every trial test is different. The mist is endurance. The sun is respect for life. The storm is patience. These trials test the Vongola's traits to be a truly successful mafia leader and to gain our trust. There is tradition that we have fool."

Anna stormed away and Yoh followed with an apprehensive grin. He was the only one Anna would talk too when she was like this.

Haru watched as Ren fumed. His tongari reaching a new point. He needed to get it beaten into him.

"Ah little cloud look they have finally arrived."

Haru glanced up to see the frightened Tsuna with the glaring Hibari and smiling Mukuro with Chrome following behind. A brief smirk grew across her face. She wondered how the guardians will work together.

Silva flew from the sky. His Native American robes flowed in the wind. His eyes seemed to look at the shamans, grouped together.

"Before the match it seems there was an altercation between the shaman of thunder and the cloud guardian. As to repay the Vongola familia you have a gift. You may ask any question or anything of one of the shamans."

Tsuna gulped as the information flowed through his mind. There were so many things he could use that for. But his intuition was telling him that he should keep it to himself.

"I'll keep it for a while. Is that okay Silva-san?"

"Of course Vongola-san. This match is one of combat skills. You will be pushed to the limit, go through pain. Your opponent is merciless, be warned."

Ren took the cloak off, in his standard battle outfit, red Chinese vest/shirt and simple black pants. His golden eyes aflame with his anger. Tsuna flinched when those eyes focused on him. Why did he hold such hate for him?

"Vongola. I will make this your last trial."

Ren ran towards them his Kwan-do in front of him. He attempted to cut Tsuna, who moved in time. A whistle in the air was the only warning Ren got when a pair of tonfas attacked him. Ren blocked it with Kwan-do and flipped backwards.

"You don't deserve this but I will allow you to see it! Bason! Into the Kwan-do!"

Green flames began to mix into the normally yellow aura of his oversoul. The Kwan Dao now had eight balls at the end, resembling Bason's shoulder armor. The golden balls each sprouts a spike and at the very end of it is Bason's head sprouting the spear tip from the top of his helmet.

Ren pointed his Kwan-do at his enemies taunting theme. After all he had absolutely no respect for them.

"Kufufu. I understand underestimating the Vongola and little bird over there but me?"

Towers of flames erupted from the ground and Ren found himself stuck. Was this real?

"Kufufu you only look tough."

Ren was hit in the stomach by the staff of Chrome's trident. He made a grunt but merely sliced at her. She gave a small scream, as her leg was cut deeply open. Tsuna caught her and placed her gently on the ground. Faust was a cruel opponent, but why did he feel that this man was to be more feared?

"Rapid Tempo Assault!"

Hibari dodged to the side as his right arm was nicked by the attack. He ran forwards and swung his tonfas in a quick movement, closely resembling the speed that Ren's attacks came at. The two continued to attack each other, each attack even more ruthless than the other. Mukuro attacked the duo and soon he and Hibari began to fight.

Ren turned his attention to the Tsuna, who had just hid Chrome from danger. He launched himself at him once again using the Rapid Tempo Assault. Tsuna groaned when the sharp blade went into his stomach.

"Hmph useless human."

Tsuna was thrown to the side; a sickening crunch came from his body when he connected to the wall. Tsuna coughed up blood, as he attempted to get up. Why was he so hard? When he fought Faust and Maya he was able to keep up with them easily.

Haru watched the battle with sad eyes. Tsuna had become sure that he had fought the worst out of them all when he fought Faust. This cost him his ability to fight in this match. Thank the Great Spirit that he had Mukuro and Hibari.

Hibari launched forward his tonfas twirling in his hands. He swung at the shaman and the two began their fight. Ren winced slightly when he was hit by one of the heavy tonfas. He grunted and jumped into the air. He smirked as he came down.

"Rapid Tempo Assault!"

A series of ruthless and quick thrusts attacked the cloud guardian. Blood spilt from the wounds where the blade was actually able to make content. Hibari felt his closing in exhaustion and fell on the ground, limp.

Ren smirked and turned to the last standing member.

"Herbivore do not turn your back to me."

Ren's eyes widened as he was struck in the back by the tonfas. His shirt ripped showing the Tao tattoo on his back. Ren got up from the ground his back bleeding from the sharp spikes that now were on the tonfas.

"It seems you too have forgot me. Fourth Realm, Realm of the Asura."

Ren narrowed his eyes, reaching into his pants. He tossed the kwan-do to the side and drew the Hou Rai Ken sword.

"Tougen Kyou!"

Numerous amounts of weapons sprout from the ground. They pierced into the bodies of all the guardians, even Tsuna and Chrome. Blood flowed on to the ground as all the guardians knocked out, the over bearing furyoku with the ruthless attacks knocking them out.

Ren began to laugh as he looked at the unconscious bodies around him. He had done it. He showed Haru how week the humans could be.

"The match is over. The winner the shaman of thunder."

There were no screams of joy mo laughter. Faust walked over to the bodies and began to work on them. Ren left, no longer wanting to be surrounded by his former opponents.

Haru looked at the battlefield with wide eyes. He didn't hold back, if they had been able to survive that attack they could have one. Haru sighed this was the power of his rage. She turned from the scene leaving Faust to take care of the bodies and inform his comrades.

"Little cloud. Don't worry."

"Tenth!"

A worried and angry Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side. He looked at the wounds in shock. Was the opponent really that powerful? Damn he should have got here sooner!

"Gokudera-san."

Gokudera turned to a solemn Silva. His angry eyes, even made the man flinch.

"Please tell Tsuna-san that the next opponent will be the cloud shaman. He needs to bring everyone. The spot is the beach, near the large cave."

Then he flew off, leaving the two remaining conscious people to take care of the fallen guardians.

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 8**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 3**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 2**

**Ren/Haru: 2**

**Hibari/Haru/Mukuro: 1**

**For the timeline of this. Do not expect the Shaman King part to go like you think it is. A lot of things 1. don't happen or 2. happen in an order that I thinks suits this story.**

**Well there you have it Ren's battle. He is the most ruthless of them all. Warning not to sure when the next update will be. I have a lot of stuff to do this week and next. I'll try to ost one again next week.**


	9. Chapter 8

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 8: Trial #5-The Cloud

Haru sat on the beach, watching the sunrise. It was far ahead of the time of the trial, but she needed to relax. She hadn't planned to go after Ren. In fact she was supposed to be right after Hao. She was highly displeased about this. If they found out whom she was during this trial she wouldn't know what to do.

Soft footsteps alerted her to an approaching figure. Maya sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Maya knew this would be a harsh trial. Haru cared so much for the Vongola guardians.

"Maya-chan, I'm afraid. After today I will be seen in a whole different way."

"Haru-chan don't think so negatively."

"Hn."

Haru closed her eyes allowing the sound of the ocean relax her. She fell in to a slumber soon after.

-Dream-

Haru sat in the gardens of the Asakura estate. She had been in the family for 3 months. She served under the eldest twin, Hao.

"Haru-chan!"

Yoh and Hao walked up to her. Yoh waving rapidly, with a big goofy smile on his face. He hugged her and walked around the garden, leaving Hao and Haru alone. The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Ne Haru-chan, do you know why shamans exist?"

"No Hao-sama."

"It's Hao. We exist to keep the balance. Most humans are completely ignorant of the pain they put the Earth through."

"Then humans should be exterminated."

"No no Haru-chan. I once thought the same thing. Humans are ignorant because as children they were taught to fear what they couldn't understand."

Hao got up from his spot and helped Haru up.

"Now let's go train."

-Dream End-

Haru's eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps. It wasn't Maya again.

"Why do waste such valuable time on worthless scum?"

"Ren. Your anger clouds your judgment."

"Even if they win the other trials, they have failed mine. You may as well give up."

'If the Great Spirit wishes it shall be."

Haru jumped to her feet and walked away. It was almost time for the trial to commence. She would have to lay in wait, in the cave.

Meanwhile with the Guardians. Tsuna gulped as he walked with his guardians. They would be lucky to survive this trial with their lives.

"Ah Vongola you have arrived. I am happy that Faust was able to help you even after Ren's ruthless attack. Your next trial shall be inside that cave. Your objective is to travel to the other end of the tunnel. Please enter it now."

Hibari strode through the cave's entrance with an air of annoyance. He just wanted to fight an entertaining opponent and defeat the annoying purple-haired kid.

The others followed the cloud guardian inside. Their rings gained their flames, in order to give them some light.

"Kufufu. How amusing. It seems that this shaman is to afraid to face us directly."

Haru scowled in the shadows. Oh how she wanted to smack that fool right across the face. She sighed and relaxed. She needed to give this trial with no emotions interfering.

"Welcome Vongola. This is a trial of teamwork. You must be able to use your subordinates abilities in a task suited to them. By reaching the end of this cave you would have proven that you are a good leader."

Chains jingling filled the cavern. The Guardians went in defensive positions.

"Of course it won't be that easy."

Evil twin voiced cackling surrounded them. The shadows moved and attacked the guardians. They jumped away from the dangerous shadows.

Tsuna glanced around the seemingly empty cavern. Where can this shaman be possibly hiding? He looked at his guardians. Lambo was clutching onto Yamamoto's left leg. He had a fearful look on his face. Tsuna swallowed his dying will pill. He moved forward trusting his instincts to guide him to the right direction.

"Come out and fight herbivore."

Haru allowed smirk to grace her lips. That would be impossible. Be ready for the unexpected. Haru allowed the darkness to form into a copy of her. The shadow copy landed in front of the gang with a plain mask over its face.

Hibari smirked and launched himself at the copy. The copy blocked it with sais and used the chain attached to said sais to trap him. The others watched as darkness swallowed Hibari whole.

The shadow copy turned to the others swinging its chain. One sai flew at Tsuna.

"Tenth!"

Gokudera threw dynamite at the copy. The copy flew into the wall and the roof of the cave began to fall apart. Gokudera went to the copy picking it up by its collar. He tore off the mask, revealing a totally black face. The copy turned black and the shadows grabbed Gokudera and then he too disappeared in darkness.

Tsuna stared briefly at the spots where Gokudera and Hibari once stood. What the hell? He snapped out of his daze when Yamamoto was telling him to move. Tsuna moved away from the falling rocks, separating himself from Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, and Mukuro.

Chrome screamed as she too was separated from the others. Shadows grabbed at her ankles dragging her into their domain. Mukuro was separated from Yamamoto by another wall of rock.

The eight guardians stood in different parts of the cave with confused looks. What was this going to accomplish? In every one of their positions a black orb appeared in front of them. They glowed with purple flames.

"Hello Vongola. I bet you are wondering what this has accomplished. You can only pass this trial if you all exit together. Good luck finding each other. These orbs will help you communicate with each other."

The orbs lost their purple flames and floated in front of each of the guardians. Tsuna stared at the orb; he wasn't hurt by the debris. In fact this was mostly Gokudera's fault. Yet it seemed like this shaman knew how to manipulate them with simple actions. Did they know this person personally? He shook his head; there was no time for this. He needed to regroup with the others.

Tsuna glanced at the orb. The orb had cloud based flames in it, so did that mean that the way to access these orbs was to insert their flames? He allowed his sky flames to consume the orb. The orb showed six other orbs positions. He focused on them all and nodded when he was able to connect them.

"Guys we need t start moving in a strategic manner. If we focus on the orb and insert the flames we will have a basic layout of the cave. First we should try to get everyone further under ground back up. Find one of those three closest to you and then try to help them escape."

"Okay Tsuna!"

"Fine Vongola."

"I will help to the extreme!"

"Thank you boss."

"As expected of the tenth!"

"I'll bite you to death for ordering me around later herbivore."

Tsuna focused on the orb that was closest to him. He released his connection to the other orbs. He allowed the flames in his gloves to grow and shot them at the rocky wall of the cavern. He began to sweat as he slowly made progress in his 'digging.'

"Boss!"

A female with blue hair popped up from the hole he had made. She looked unhurt.

"Chrome-chan I think we should start heading down this corridor."

Chrome nodded and they walked down the corridor. Their orbs fused together, signifying that they had done the right step.

Ryohei stood with in front of the wall with a large grin on his face. With a shout of extreme he tore throw the rocky wall with his bare strength. Gokudera appeared from the hole an angry look on his face.

"You stupid turf-head. Why are you just standing there when the tenth is in trouble?!"

"Well octopus-head you blew up the cave to the extreme!"

The two began their familiar arguments while walking down the corridor.

Hibari walked from a hole he made. He didn't need a stupid herbivore's help to escape the prison. He walked down his corridor, his blood lust high.

Mukuro smirked as he walked down his corridor. Oh perhaps it will be an enemy at the end of it.

Yamamoto traveled down their original path with his ever present smile on his face. Lambo had run off claiming he was invincible.

Tsuna and Chrome traveled only for twenty minutes when they entered a small room-like part of the cave. It was connected by four other paths. First Gokudera and Ryohei appeared. Gokudera launched himself at Tsuna shouting how he wasn't worthy to be his right hand. Mukuro than appeared and Chrome ran towards him with a large smile on her face. Yamamoto appeared after that and waved at the others. All their orbs fused together leaving only one orb amongst the gathered guardians.

"Where is Lambo and Hibari-san?"

"Well Lambo ran off. He is such an enthusiastic kid."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Yamamoto's easygoing attitude. It was as if nothing bothered him. An explosion rang out down the only other path leading from the room. The group of guardians ran down the path to see Hibari fighting a masked figure except this one was bleeding.

Haru bit her lip as she blocked a swing from one of his tonfas. Also with Lambo in her other arm, she could never truly fight him whole. She jumped back and placed the thunder guardian down on the ground and took out her sais.

"Chi into the sais."

A black blur flew into the sais, which gained purple flames. She attacked Hibari with a ferocity that almost matched his. She was so into her fight that she didn't notice Yamamoto sneaking up to her, until he had taken off her mask.

The Guardians stared at the unmasked Haru. She looked as she normally did. Except they didn't know this Haru. This Haru was someone who knew how to fight for a long time. Someone who knew about the mafia world her whole life.

"This trial isn't finished yet."

The shadows moved and attacked them. They had cuts across their cheeks, arms, and legs. Hibari launched forward hitting her across her skull. Haru bit through her lip as the pain went throughout her whole body. She stumbled backwards. Damn she allowed her emotions to get involved. She should have been able to protect herself! Haru called the shadows around her and appeared at Faust's feet. She stumbled into his arms and passed out.

The Guardians ran out of the cave's exit. Tsuna looked at the unconscious Haru, with worried and confused eyes.

Silva stepped in front of them and handed them a paper. It read:

_The joint trial of the Rain and the sky shall begin good luck._

The shamans disappeared in blurs. Tsuna looked at where the shamans once stood with an uncertain look. How could he possibly trust Haru again?

**Currently this is the poll:**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 8**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 3**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 2**

**Ren/Haru: 5**

**Hibari/Haru/Mukuro: 1 **


	10. Chapter 9

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 9: Trial #6&7-The Sky and Rain

Tsuna stared at his ceiling. Haru was a shaman. The girl who was random and supposedly in love with him. When did things get so different? When was he unable to see past the smiles and the silly costumes?

Reborn watched Tsuna with careful eyes. His next moves could define the relationship between the Shaman Division or not. They absolutely were protective of their two more emotional females. If Tsuna didn't make up his mind he would regret it.

-With Haru-

Haru stared out into the night sky with sad eyes. She had been like this since she awoke from her slumber. Her head hurt so badly but she refused any form of painkillers from Faust. She knew that Tsuna could no longer trust her. After all he was just a human, while she was a shaman. Most humans couldn't understand her kind.

"Now my little cloud that isn't how you truly feel. Ren's words are truly affecting you aren't they?"

Haru merely brought her knees to her chest. She wished that she could once again wander the world. She remembered when she first traveled by herself. It was so much fun. Perhaps that is what she would do after this trial. This town had too many memories that would tie her down.

Hao lifted her chin so she would look at him. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his best friend. He knew she was in pain. He knew that Haru planned to wander the world. This worried him. The last time she had done that was after the Age of Recreation. That event had deeply troubled her, to a point where she began to question their place in this world.

"Hao?"

Hao focused on a now worried Haru. He sighed and kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and gently closed it. Tomorrow was the final trial. He wondered how the Vongola will react to seeing all of them without their cloaks.

Hao continued down the hallway only to freeze at the sight of Ren. Ren glared at Hao and stormed past him. Hao watched the Chinese shaman and shook his head. When was he going to admit that he was actually worried about Haru?

Ren stood in front of Haru's door with crossed arms. He didn't understand. Why would the human boy's mistrust in her effect her so much? He opened the door quietly and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. It seemed the only true time she relaxed is when she slept.

Ren walked to her side and brushed her bangs away from her face. His normally angry golden eyes, softened. How could he truly ever hate her? She who dared to tempt the universe? He stilled remembered before the moment he was truly freed. He had asked her: "Do I dare tempt the universe?" and she had replied "If you don't I will, after all a universe is nothing compared to our bond." It was then she became very important to him.

Ren sighed as he watched her sleeping face. He would protect her regardless of what she thought. After all in the end, she was still that little girl crying inside. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek before turning around. Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her? Ren exited the room, gently closing the door.

When he left a spirit of a woman appeared in the room. A silver plate blocked her eyes and her short red hair framing her face. She hovered over Haru, for a few minutes.

"Chi. Will I ever truly be able to move past those horrific events?"

"I don't know Master Haru. I suppose it will take time."

Haru sighed and snuggled deeper into her bed. She needed all the rest she could get. After all, tomorrow was the final trial where all must be in attendance on both sides.

(The Next Day)

Tsuna walked with his family to the Namimori Shrine. He wasn't ready. He had no idea how he was supposed to approach Haru. The group reached the top of the stairs and stared at all the shamans present there.

Maya stood there in her regular clothes. Her spirit hovered beside her, giving no expression. Faust stood hand in hand with his beloved Eliza. Anna had her arms crossed glaring at each of them. Ren had the same stance as Anna, but his was angrier. Bason floated next to him in spirit ball form. Then they looked at Haru. Her hair was out stopping at mid-back. Her head was wrapped in bandages. She wore a purple tank top and black cargo shorts with a pair of converse. Her Sais hung at her waist and a female spirit hovered over her. Haru had a dull look in her eyes. It was as if she wasn't completely there.

"Vongola. How pleased it is to meet you face to face."

Tsuna turned to look at two twin boys. One had long hair and wore a poncho and some black pants with star suspenders with large star earrings. The other had a laid back look as if nothing bothered him.

The boy with the long hair stepped to him and shook his hand. "I am Hao Asakura and I am the Sky Guardian."

The other boy waved lazily at Tsuna. "Yo I'm Yoh."

Hao began to speak. "As of now you have passed all trials except the Thunder. For this reason we have decided to allow you to proceed to our trial. Our trial is one of memory. You can never begin to truly understand us, until you have seen the past. Are you ready?"

Tsuna swallowed before nodding in confirmation. He and his guardians stood with Hao and Yoh in the middle while the other five shamans stood in a circle.

Ren started. "I shall represent the thunder in this shamanic circle. Now Great Spirit allow me to use this power in order to allow the wishes of the Sky and Rain to come into place."

Anna continued. "I shall represent the fire in this shamanic circle. Great Spirit allow this fire to guide them through their journey."

Faust smiled "I am the water. Allow my powers to heal them wherever they shall go."

Maya sighed "I am the Earth allow my center to be able to keep them on their path."

Finally, Haru finished. "I am the wind. Allow me to guide them through this journey swiftly."

_So it shall be._

The circle soon became a pentagram and the people in the middle disappeared in a flash of light. Haru stared at the empty place with sad eyes. How will they accept the truth?

-With Tsuna-

Tsuna and the others glanced at a now completely white surrounding. Where were they?

"Don't be afraid Vongola. This is the area where we shall commence the trial."

"Yeah Tsuna-san don't worry!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at Yoh's comment. He was so laid back, somewhat like Yamamoto. He guessed that seemed to be a common trait amongst the rain attributes. Wait if that was so then why did Colonello and Squalo not act like that? Tsuna rubbed his temples, the traits of dying will flames were hard to figure out.

The white surroundings began to disappear and the gang found themselves in a forest and the two shamans nowhere to be found. Tsuna walked away from his spot and came across a burning house. He heard a woman's screams as the fire consumed her body. Tsuna winced wanting to run forward, but remembered what Hao said. "This is a trial of memory." That meant this happened all ready and he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. A rustle in the bushes next to him made him turn to the noise. A child who looked like Hao except from 1000 years prior to the present. The boy was holding a basket and his tears were falling like a waterfall.

"Mother! No!"

Tsuna watched as a man walked from the hut, wearing priest robes. The man had an evil aura around him. He watched as the Hao-look alike glared at the man and mumbled something before running away.

"Damn you humans. I hate you. I hate all of you!"

Tsuna blinked as the scenery turned into an older version of the boy fighting a pair of demons. He was wearing the robes of an onmyouji and had a reserved face. He was controlling his emotions in a fashion like Hibari. The male defeated the demons and walked away towards the crowd not to far away. The town leader shook his hand and thanked him.

'He's too dangerous! What the hell is he?! I bet he is a demon too!'

The male twitched for a second, before nodding and walking from them.

The scene became one full of blood. The male had been implaed by a sword and he lay dying in a meadow.

"Master Hao you are too dangerous to live!"

"Damn you. Why would you fight for those filthy humans!"

Hao coughed out blood and fell still. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be coincidence that the Hao of this time and the Hao of the present looked alike! Did that mean he could reincarnate or better yet not die?

The scenery once became a white area and Tsuna once again realized he wasn't alone. While experiencing the memory its like he was in a world where only he was experiencing the memory.

"I think I should explain a little before we move on. By telling you this solidifies a bond between your group and mine. Do you understand?"

Tsuna nodded not trusting himself to speak. Hao accepted that and continued.

"First of all yes that was me. I have the ability to reincarnate myself. Yes I no longer have that burning hatred for humanity or I wouldn't be acting so civil towards you. Now the next couple of memories are going to be of the Era of Recreation."

The scenery turned to a desert and a small little village. The words Patch Village popped into his head. He walked forward once again going into his own world. An explosion came from ahead and he ran towards it. There was Haru and Hao standing together and a group of people in white. An Iron-Maiden stood near them. Haru had a dark look in her eyes, standing in front of Hao in a defensive stance. Her Sais were in front of her, a glow with her purple flames.

"Move girl, we only will kill Hao."

"Lies, you X-Laws think you are following the messiah. What kind of messiah asks you to kill anyone who isn't on your side? You are disgusting!"

Marco bit his lip in frustration. How dare this woman insult the Iron-Maiden Jeanne?! Did she not know how holy the woman was?

"Your little fake goddess holds things too closely to the past. Growing up with my brother taught me to see differently."

"How dare you lie to us? This is the Era of Recreation! We will teach you!"

The scenery faded to battlefield. There were the shaman division members fighting. Hao fought with a large red spirit, Spirit of Fire, came to Tsuna's mind. Ren was destroying people left and right. Where was Haru? Tsuna looked throughout the battlefield, trying to spot the cloud shaman. He did she was on the ground, her eyes vacant. Faust kneeled next to her, a worried look in his eyes. Tsuna looked at the battlefield again, looking at the shamans with new eyes. They were fighting with rage, Haru's injury upset them.

The scenery disappeared and Tsuna was by himself in the white scenery. Hao and Yoh stood there with a sad look.

"The Era of Recreation brought a great pain to many of us. There was a shaman group called the X-Laws. They believed that their leader was the new messiah. They knew my history and used it against us. Haru protected me, even though she had previously just been healed from a prior battle. They killed her. We almost lost her forever. Please treat her right."

The white scenery was replaced by the Namimori Shrine and Tsuna found himself looking straight at Haru with new eyes.

**Currently this is the poll (It ends next chapter! Sorry I was sick for over a week so this is why I did not update right away.)**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 9**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 4**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 2**

**Ren/Haru: 6**

**Hibari/Haru/Mukuro: 1 **


	11. Chapter 10

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 10: The End?

Haru looked at Tsuna with nervous eyes. Did what he see cause hatred or respect for shamans? Did he still no longer trust her?

"Haru-chan."

Haru gave a small nervous smile at Tsuna. "Yes Tsuna-san?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. Let's begin a new?"

"Sure. I would like that!"

Tsuna smiled at her and turned to Ren. Ren still glared at Tsuna but it wasn't one full of hatred anymore. It seemed like he had gained his respect. "Tao-san I would like a rematch for your trial."

"Tch. No need Tsunayoshi. If you were able to pass this final trial then you are worthy. Just get stronger, I refuse to work under weaklings."

Haru gave a little giggle at that. It seemed that Ren was finally getting to understand why the rest of them were willing to work with the Vongola.

Ren glanced at the happy Haru and smiled inwardly. He was glad that she could smile again, even if these humans were the ones to make her happy.

Hao nodded at Ren. Finally Ren was beginning to understand that not all humans were bad.

"Ne Vongol- Tsuna-kun. Its time we go home, we can talk more later."

Hao walked away and one by one the others followed. Haru stopped at the top of the stairs and turned grinning at the Guardians. She waved and ran down the stairs.

Tsuna watched as the group of shamans left the area. Perhaps they can be good friends now.

Haru and Ren walked side by side in silence. Haru yawned feeling tired after putting most of her energy in the memory ritual. Haru bit her lip in thought. Did she still wish to travel? Haru sighed, travelling without anyone would be hard since the shaman division had a representative in every country. If she left every country representative would be alerted and she would be found in no time.

The group reached the house and Haru climbed the stairs into her room. She had made up her mind. She was going to leave by the end of the week. That meant she needed to pack a small bag and use her secret bank account to get around. Haru locked her door and pulled out a purple book bag and began to pack.

Two hours later she had packed all her essentials. Haru hid the bag under her bed quickly and stretched. It was time for her to guy buy some groceries for dinner.

Haru ran out her room and jumped down the stairs. Anna would get in a bad mood, if she didn't move quickly enough.

"Haru, bring this lazy ass with you."

Yoh followed after Haru quickly. Even if she was his fiancée, he wasn't going to tempt the infamous impatience of Anna. The two shamans walked down the street to the nearest grocery store. They split their lists and went around the store.

Haru hummed as she picked up the supplies and put them in her basket. She would cook all their favorite meals! Since she was leaving she may as well do one good thing. Perhaps they won't be too surprised when she left. The cloud wasn't expected to stay grounded anyway.

She paused in front of the fish and picked the ones she needed. She was just making excuses. She knew that without a doubt. Haru really didn't want to leave, but there was that feeling she had in the back of mind. She knew better than to doubt that feeling.

"Haru-chan you done?"

"Yes Yoh-kun!"

Haru smiled and ran after Yoh who was acting like an idiot.

-After Dinner-

Haru sat on the roof with Hao looking up at the stars. She watched the stars with bright eyes. She loved being able to look at stars. Hao had taught her the joy of doing so.

"Little cloud. Be careful."

Haru looked at Hao and gave him a small smile. She knew better than to think he wouldn't notice.

"Of course Hao-sama."

Haru jumped from the roof and landed on the street. She walked around Namimori as if she were suffering from insomnia. What felt like hours were only minutes and she appeared at Namimori Middle. She looked at the school which had such an impact in her life and gave a small grin. She knew she couldn't wait a week now. She got confirmation from Hao it was time to move.

Haru teleported back to her room and pulled out her bag. She jumped out the window and pulled out her bike. She sat on it looking at the house before driving away.

-Airport-

Haru sat in the private jet she was taking to her destination. Taking her time she opened her bag and looked inside. There was an envelope with her name on it. She opened and blushed a light red, before looking once again at it. It read:

_Come back soon xīn'ài._

**Arc 1- Fin**

**Next a couple of fillers and then Arc 2. **

**Arc 2: The X-Laws Attack!**

**Currently this is the poll (It is done!)**

**Hibari/Haru/Gokudera: 1**

**Hibari/Haru: 9**

**Gokudera/Haru: 4**

**Mukuro/Haru: 5**

**Yamamoto/Haru: 2**

**Ren/Haru: 14**

**Hibari/Haru/Mukuro: 2**

**Hao/Haru: 1**


	12. Interlude 1

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Interlude 1: Era of Recreation

Haru grunted as she felt pain everywhere. It hurt so much. She had never experienced pain such as this before. She felt herself slipping away from the living world and struggled to remain there.

Haru soon found herself hovering over the battlefield. The others were fighting so viciously against the X-Laws. She had never seen them like this before. Never had she seen her family so angry. Not even when they rescued Ren from his families' palace.

Haru watched with sad eyes. This is what happened after she had been wounded! Haru hands became tight fists. She needed to return now! She looked down at her body where Faust was working his hardest to bring her back.

She swallowed and through herself at her body. She needed to wake up and help her family!

**Author's Note**

**This sucks for people who have been waiting a whole month. Anyway my school has given me absolutely no free time to write so this is all I can manage for now. I'm trying to type chapter 11 right now so maybe by the end of the week?**


	13. Chapter 11

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 11: The Return and the Attack

Haru sat in her small cottage in Scoul, Switzerland. She was looking at her laptop, there was an emergency notice being sent to all the higher shamans. It had been two months since she left Japan. She wasn't fully ready to return, but with unfortunate events happening she needed to. She looked at the file labeled with a familiar pentagram. Hao ordered her back immediately. Oh well it was good, she had gathered information that was important to their division.

"Lady Haru."

Haru turned and nodded to the man who called her. Her duties as the cloud shaman were never over.

"My lady there has been a situation at headquarters."

-Namimori, Japan-

Tsuna stretched his limbs as he looked down at his rings. He didn't understand why Reborn felt they didn't need them during the trials. He had been training with Reborn for the past two months.

Two months had passed and nothing really changed. The shamans had all gone to Funbari in order to train. His guardians were relatively normal, well as normal as they can be. Hibari was constantly biting Gokudera to death and Ryohei was still asking him to join the boxing club.

"Dame-Tsuna. Solve these equations while I am out."

Tsuna looked at the equations and cried inside. Why did Reborn have to give him all this work?

"Reborn where are you going?"

A gun was pointed at his head. Tsuna gulped before letting it go. It would be better not to know then to get killed.

Reborn climbed up to the attic and toke out the letter from the Ninth. He read it with concern. If this was happening then there was going to be a serious impact on the shaman community.

(Funbari, Japan)

Hao looked out into the gardens of the estate. He needed to inform the others about this development. He looked at Anna training Yoh to the bone, Yoh would be very upset. He glanced at Ren who had been training waiting for Haru to return. Faust was in Germany in order to take care of some business. Maya was in headquarters meaning she was at the center of the problem.

"Everyone we need to talk."

(Shaman Division Headquarters in Italy)

Haru wanted to scream and cry at the scene in front of her. There were scars all over the headquarters, it wasn't destroyed but it still was bad. The healers were already carrying critically injured shamans away from the rumble. At least not the whole division was here. Only one-thirds of them were present but still this was bad.

A man ran up to her and bowed to her. "Lady Haru we have the numbers. Three thousand members were present. Two hundred died and two thousand were critically injured. Eight hundred are split between sending messages, doing damage control, and healing members. Other members are being contacted and ordered to return."

Haru cursed lowly. Whoever had done this made sure that they would catch them at one of their weakest points. This is why she was against sending so many members on missions and then letting some off on vacations. Before their memories were sealed Hao had took advice from Yoh and let this start happening.

"Lady Haru! We found someone in the rubble."

Haru ran towards the voice. What or who did they fine? She skidded to a stop when she saw who was being pulled from the rubble.

"Maya-chan!"

Haru grabbed Maya and looked over her in worry. The injuries were bad. Her leg had been broken and twisted in a way that it made her cringe. Haru touched her head to check for any head traumas. She sighed in relief she wasn't that hurt.

"Medic we have an injured shaman here!"

A pink haired girl ran over to where they were and kneeled down next to Maya. The medic began to ask questions about Maya's medical. Haru answered quickly and honestly, helping the medic to place Maya on a stretcher.

Haru watched as people began to back away from the site. She waited until no one was there and punched the rubble. Her hands began to bleed as shards of glass and metal dug into them. She didn't care though. There were people she cared about who died in this attack. She growled and took out her sais. She was about to attempt a risky move that if caught she definitely would get punished for.

"Chi into the sais."

Her sais were covered in a mass of darkness and purple flames. She began to cut through the rock. Not caring as some of the debris scratched her face. In twelve minutes she had created a hole deep enough for her to crawl into. She crawled through the hole and stood up when she had enough room. Now the hard part began, she needed to find a working computer with access to the cameras recordings of the attack.

Haru searched for what seemed like hours. She crawled constantly and went throughout at least half of the destroyed base. She had finally found a working computer and turned it on. Her hands moved like a pianist. Fast but not with any mistakes. Haru went through files after files until she finally found the video file. She opened the file and went to the sub-folder with the present date on it. She opened that file and fast-forward to the time of the attack. She watched as people cloaked in white attacked the base viciously. Haru paused the video clip and sent it to her email.

She ran a hand through her hair. It was the X-Laws again. What purpose did this serve? Did they not understand their punishment fully?

What worried Haru weren't the X-Laws, it was how Hao will take this development. Haru stood up and stretched, it was time to visit Maya the fly back to Japan in haste. There was no time to waste, so Haru teleported to the room where Maya was held. She walked in and saw Maya with a cast on her leg and an IV going into her arm. Haru sighed, it didn't look like Maya was making the trip back with her either.

Haru walked over to the sleeping shaman and kissed her forehead lightly. She would have stayed if it wasn't for the circumstances. Haru walked out the room quickly. It was a good thing that her belongings were already packed and on the jet for she could just leave. Haru unconsciously played with her necklace as she was walking out the facility. She needed to get over her misguided fears. Now was not the time to fear her meeting with Ren. She summoned her darkness and teleported to the plane. Haru sat down in the plane with a file in her lap. Okay now was the time for her to get all the information ready to present to Hao and Tsuna.


	14. Chapter 12

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 12: The Reunion

Tsuna began to worry as he waited in the airport for Haru's plane. Reborn had just woke him up instructing him to get ready because they were going to pick up Haru. Of course he was worried about how it would go. He never truly got over the fact that Haru had lied to them for about a year and now he needed to remember that she could defend herself.

"Dame Tsuna, Haru's plane has arrived."

Tsuna turned to the terminal where Haru's plane docked. It was now or never. In a couple of minutes a woman with long brown hair in a woman's pant suit walked out. She turned to Tsuna and waved.

"Hey Tsuna-san, sorry to come back for such a bad reason."

Tsuna looked at Haru with a confused face.

Haru sighed and began to walk to the parking lot. She motioned for Tsuna to follow quickly behind her. Haru bit her lip as she thought of the file currently hidden in her suit pocket. She had hoped that Tsuna and the Guardians didn't need to get involved. However, the X-Laws were not just targeting the Shaman Division, they were also targeting any of their allies. Which would be the Vongola. She needed Tsuna to be prepared to fight and protect his family from the X-Laws. They needed to train the Guardians in order for them to even stand a chance against the X-Laws. All of them needed to release their full powers, which meant they needed the Great Spirit's permission.

Haru sighed again. They were sealed away after the Era of Recreation. The Great Spirit had brought the seven of them into his territory and sealed half of their powers away. This meant they truly weren't as strong as they could be. That also meant they were far weaker than the X-Laws. Haru wanted to slam her fist into a wall. They needed to travel to America and back to Japan quickly. Unless Hao could work with Silva and partially summon the Great Spirit they were screwed.

"Haru!"

Haru blinked as Tsuna yelled her name. When had they arrived at the car?

Tsuna looked at Haru with worried eyes. What happened to Haru in Italy?

(Shaman Division-Hospital, Italy)

Maya woke up to a blinding white room. She sat up holding her head. Why was she in a hospital? A sharp pain went up her left leg. She looked down at her leg and held in her scream. It was in a cast but it felt as if it wasn't real. She began to tear at her cast with her bare fingers. The cast wrappings were slowly ripped away and she saw a silver metal under it. Screams tore from her throat. Nurses rushed in to hold down on the flailing girl's limbs.

"My leg! Give me back my leg!"

(Namimori, Japan)

Haru walked into her house. She dropped her bags in the living room and stretched. Then she took out a pair of clothes that she could change in to. She put on a purple t-shirt and a pair of Ren's old sweatpants that she stole from him. It had a nostalgic feeling to it. Haru sat on her coach and allowed herself to fall asleep there.

(Dream)

The members of the shaman division stood in front of a pillar of light. Most of them had bandages somewhere on their person. Haru stood next to Ren who was using a crutch to stand up. The seven looked at the pillar of light with apprehension. What did the Great Spirit call them for?

A glow filled the area and soon the seven where in the sacred grounds of the Great Spirit.

_Do you know why I have summoned you dear ones?_

Hao kept a neutral face when the kind voice talked to them. This was how the Great Spirit would talk to them? He looked at his members, they had shocked faces on with the exception of Haru and Anna who were use to this kind of thing. Hao decided to answer.

"No Great Spirit we do not know."

_Ah well dear ones I shall explain. You have just participated in what is now being called the Era of Recreation. A war that is between the X-Laws and Hao. I am disappointed in how you all dealt with the matter. I have decided to seal half of your powers away. Until you have understood fully what you have done._

Hao's eyes widened. What had they done to displease their Great Spirit? He didn't understand they defeated the X-Laws and saved lives!

_My dear one think about why this happened. When you realize that and you solve the problem. You will understand soon._

They were transported from the area of light but watched as half of their furyoku went into the pillar of light. When they appeared back where they originally were, Hao slammed his fist into the ground. Why? What was so terrible that the Great Spirit resorted to this?

(Dream End)

Haru's eyes snapped open and she held her chest. She remembered that day. It was the day when everyone of their group felt betrayed. Betrayed by the Great Spirit, the almighty father as the Catholics call him. Except now they knew why he had done such a thing. They were merely ignorant children playing in the game of life. They had all grown to hate humans due to the past between humans and shamans. They had allowed that hate to take hold of their hearts and that was why the Great Spirit sealed their powers away.

The sound of Sueltate by Tito El Bambino rang in the living room. Haru reached over and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?"

The sound of someone screeching from the top of their lungs came from the phone. Haru winced and pulled the phone from her ear and waited for the person to stop screaming. When they stopped she brought the phone back to her ear.

"Now repeat Maya-chan. What happened?"

Haru waited as Maya told her about her leg being replaced by a robotic limb. Haru bit her lip, she hadn't realized how badly injured the leg was. She was so stupid!

"Maya we have high tech machinery, so don't worry. I am sure they can make your leg look like a real one."

Maya began to cry over the phone. Something about how they weren't sure if they should do something like that without the permission of her parents. That made Haru frown. Maya was a higher up shaman who ruled over them, why were they refusing her? Haru told Maya to give the phone to her doctor so she could talk to them.

"Doctor give Maya the skin that can cover her new leg. So she doesn't need to freak out about people seeing it and judging her. Is it also safe to assume that is state of the art robotic technology on her? I mean that it can with stand water and other conditions."

Haru listened as the now panicking doctor explained to her his reasons for not giving Maya the 'skin' for the robotic leg. He didn't know whether to listen to the girl who was on a high dosage of pain killers. Haru wanted to laugh at him. Those pain killers were probably nothing compared to whatever Faust gave them after he treats their serious wounds. The girl can probably still feel the pain anyway.

"Doctor goodbye. Make sure she gets on the first plane to America. She needs time to get used to her leg? She is use to adapting quickly she will be fine. You are questioning me? Its an order from a higher up! Follow it!"

Haru wanted to throw her phone to the wall. She hated how people underestimated all of them because they were just teenagers. The sound of the front door opening alerted Haru to a visitor.

"Hello xīn'ài."

Haru was lifted up into Ren's strong arms. Haru's face was a tomato red and she refused to look at Ren's face. He was probably smirking at her!

"It's been two months since we saw each other and you won't look at me? That hurts Haru."

Haru looked up, face still a bright red. Ren's face had a smug look, but his eyes they showed how happy he was to see her again. Haru put her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his cheek. A deep chuckle ran through his body.

"Come xīn'ài. We need to go meet at Tsunayoshi's house now."

Haru nodded and went to her bag and took out the file. She grabbed her small sweat shirt and followed Ren out the house. She looked the doors and turned around to see a really smug Ren looking at her. Harru raised one of her eyebrows asking him why he was looking at her like that.

"You look good in my pants."

Haru's face grew to another large blush as she glared at the male in front of her. Pervert!

"Hurry Haru we need to get to Tsunayoshi's house immediately."

"Well whose fault is it that I am taking so long?"

"Don't blame others for your mistakes Haru."

Ren laughed at her and ran towards their destination. Oh it was so much fun to tease her.

They arrived at the house in ten minutes and walked through the door way. Haru was glaring at Ren's back and pouting. Why did she allow him to get to her so easily?

When they entered the living room she glanced at him. He had returned to his 'normal' self. He had always acted like that with her and she never fully understood why until now.

"Ah little cloud, you have finally decided to join us."

Haru glanced around the room everyone was there except two people. One was Maya who was still in Italy and the other was Hibari-san. She wouldn't bother to ask why he wasn't among the Vongola. She knew he hated when people were in crowds.

Ren walked over to the shamans while Haru remained in the middle of the room. Here comes the best part of her job. Delivering all the information to everyone. Oh the absolute joy she gets from this wonderful duty of the cloud shaman.

**Author's Note **

**It has been a while! Did this in one day for all of you! Should I explain? I live in New York as a high school student. This means I have to take regents along with finals. So this is a rare moment of being able to write! Don't expect another update until July(most likely). I will be studying my ass off so I don't fail the regents!**


	15. Chapter 13

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 13: The Explanation

Haru looked at the gathered people with serious eyes. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation. Haru passed the file to Tsuna and Hao and waited as they both glanced through it. She watched Tsuna's face as he read through it. There were pictures of the disaster and mangled bodies. When they were both done she waited for Hao to nod at her. When he did she began her explanation.

"The attack on the headquarters was by the X-Laws. It seems they still hold a grudge. Their actions killed two hundred of our men and injured two thousand. Among the injured was Maya. The injury on her leg was so bad that it was replaced by a robotic limb."

She heard a gasp from Yoh. Haru kept calm knowing that if she looked into Yoh's eyes she would break down. Yoh was one of the more loved of the dying will shamans. So amongst the two hundred dead most were probably friends of his.

"We are still trying to identify all the dead and injured. It is also feared that some are so injured that they will not last long enough for surgery."

That was the part she dreaded to report the most. In numbers they hadn't lost a lot of men but with the critically injured numbers so great it may be impossible to save at least one third of the injured.

"As we speak messengers are going throughout the globe to alert other Shaman Division members. Our objective at the moment is to protect the rest of our troops from harm."

Hao nodded. It made sense to bring the rest of the troops back. However there was one problem. They could only beat the X-Laws last time at full power. They have gotten stronger without half of their furyoku but they needed all of it to fight the X-Laws.

"Ah little cloud how do you plan to fight the X-Laws?"

Haru wanted to throw something at Hao. He seemed so freaking calm! And he knew what she planned to do! But...Haru glanced at the Vongola. She would have to tell them that she was leaving again even though she just got back.

"We need to return to Patch Village."

Haru watched as Hao tensed. She knew that Hao still had mixed feelings for the Great Spirit. The group still didn't know why he had taken away some of their power. The why didn't matter anymore. They needed to convince the Great Spirit to return their abilities.

Yoh asked, "How soon Haru-chan?"

"Immediately we can't waste anytime. We have no idea when the X-Laws will strike again. The where can be answered. It is clear that they are aiming for us, so they will come to Japan."

Haru watched as all the people in the room tensed. Most didn't expect this. In fact Haru partially hoped that she was wrong about this. If she was right they were leaving Namimori defenseless with only the Vongola Guardians to guard it. It didn't help that the X-Laws would kill whoever was slightly related to Hao. That's why she called in some extra shamans but she made sure to keep that a secret. These shamans weren't exactly normal.

"I already brought our private jet so we will fly to the closest airport and then travel by foot to the Patch Village. We should leave as late as tomorrow morning. Maya-chan is already on her way as we speak. She should be waiting for us in the Village. "

Hao nodded with a smile, but inside he was worrying. Were they truly leaving Namimori completely defenseless? He gave Haru a pointed look. He didn't like this plan too much. Haru gave him a smile and ignored his glare.

Anna looked on with an emotionless mask. She wasn't happy about returning to the Patch Village. They were just a bunch of weaklings who thought they were superior because they were born near the Great Spirit's pillar.

Ren's eyebrow twitched. It sounded like they were running. Plus Haru would never foolishly leave Namimori defenseless, so what was her plan?

Haru sighed inwardly. She could sense her family's questioning. This wasn't good. Was the threat of the X-Laws so great that they would begin to distrust her? Or was it the fact that they all felt betrayed by the Great Spirit? She didn't know but on the plane ride to America they needed to talk.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Tsuna bit his lip. This seemed a little dangerous. After all they couldn't fight shamans that well. Why did they need to go to Patch Village? Tsuna looked at Haru who looked tired, sad, and angry. Did this attack hurt on a personal level?

Hao looked at Tsuna. He wondered if Haru would ever tell them what happened in the past. It wasn't his place to tell, but the Vongola Decimo was figuring it out.

"Alright little cloud we will go."

Haru sighed with relief. At least they were going to save whatever questions for later. She didn't need to inform the Vongola of everything. She nodded and bowed before leaving out the door. She need not stay there longer. She may crack due to Tsuna's trusting eyes. She knew he had questions, but he trusted her with the fate of Namimori.

Haru took out her phone and dialed a number.

"They accepted. You may start your mission now."

**Author's Note **

**Hello everybody! I have returned~ It's been a busy month! So hope you guys are ready for more mysteries to be revealed! Who do you think Haru called?**


	16. Chapter 14

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 14: The Bodyguards and Trip to Patch Village

Tsuna woke up with a yawn. It had been two days since Haru and the others left. He was waiting for them to, afraid of what the X-Laws could do without them there. He got out of his bed and dressed for school. He had that feeling again, he felt as if someone was watching him closely. He groaned and stumbled down stairs to the kitchen.

"Tsu-chan you are going to be late!"

Tsuna grabbed his bento and ran out the door in a hurry.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna turned to his right hand man and gave a smile. He couldn't shake that feeling even with his guardians near him. A flash of blue went across his side vision. He stared up where he saw the flash and saw nothing.

"Tenth what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gokudera-kun."

At least he hoped it was nothing. It wasn't the X-Laws right? Haru said they wore white clothes so that couldn't be them.

Above Tsuna the flash of blue cursed. He was almost seen the others wouldn't be thrilled about his slip up. The flash jumped after the two watching them closely. He needed to keep an eye on them until his replacement came.

"Hmph you are doing a bad job eh?"

He cursed lightly turning around to see his 'partner'. He didn't understand why he had to work with her. She was annoying and did nothing but insult him. However, he had to admit she was good at her job. She was a skilled shaman and you didn't want to be her enemy. Though Anna was scarier then her any day.

"Why are we protecting these weak brats again?"

"Other than the fact that they passed the trials? Haru-chan wanted us too."

"I couldn't care less about what she wants."

"Then why are you even here?"

"…"

"Shouldn't you too be protecting the Decimo and his guardians better?"

The two turned to the speaker. The male nervous and the female without a care.

"Ah Reborn-san!"

"I would hate to tell Haru and Hao that you two are failing at your assignment."

Both freeze. Haru could be pretty evil when people disobeyed her orders. Unless it was for a good reason. So they would be punished, unless of course someone stopped her. That wasn't very likely to happen given the circumstances.

"Get back to work."

"H-Hai Reborn-san!"

-Airplane-

Haru looked out the window with a sigh. She hoped that those idiots were doing a good job at protecting her friends. They were some of the most powerful and trustworthy shamans out of the division. She sighed, to bad she couldn't send the other team also. They were busy protecting the base and helping reconstruct everything.

"Haru-chan, do you think Hao is going to keep calm after all of this?"

Haru looked at a worried Yoh and glanced at the subject of his worry. Hao was remembering the past, which meant he probably wasn't too happy at the moment. Honestly Haru couldn't answer Yoh. Hao was one to hold a grudge. He still wasn't a fan of humans but decided to let them live.

"I don't know Yoh. I wish I did."

Hao glanced at her and gave her a small smile. Haru looked at him with sad eyes. The grudge he held for the Great Spirit was a large one. She just hoped he stayed calm enough, so this could go smoothly.

-Patch Village-

Maya sat in a small house waiting for the others. She looked down at her robotic leg and sighed. She was starting to get used to it. She felt that she could soon be able to fight with it. Maya sighed, the doctors had been angry when she left. She wanted to yell at them. She was a survivor which meant she knew how to adjust quickly. Plus she was one of Hao's guardian shamans.

"Great Spirit please allow us our power back. The X-Laws have returned back to their old ways and it may affect the whole world if we don't stop them."

_So that is why you seven are returning_

Maya's eyes widened as she heard the whisper. The Great Spirit had heard her? She hoped that he would grant her wish. She looked towards the sky. When would her family be here?

"Actually we are already here Maya-chan."

Maya turned and tackled the closest person to her. Which was Anna. Anna had a surprised look on her face.

"You guys are finally here!"

Haru looked at Maya with relieved eyes. She was better than when she saw her. The memory of a bloody Maya flashed through her head and she clenched her fists. Maya was important to her and she would make those damn X-Laws pay before they had a chance to hurt anyone else she cared about.

Unlike the others, Haru had a reason to fear getting their powers back. With all her furyoku returned she would be able to slip into her berserker mode. It was why people questioned her cloud flames; they believed such a mode only suited storm flames. The X-Laws were the last beings that put her in such a state and it almost caused her death. She would have died if Faust wasn't there.

She watched silently as Hao talked to the Patch priests. She knew he was masking his feelings. He really hated this whole village. Haru didn't blame him though, most of the older priests did what they wanted and said it was the Great Spirit's will.

"Haru."

Haru froze and looked at Hao. His eyes were cold with raw anger and his face set in a frown. It was the signs of him exploding and she knew she needed to stop it before it got out of control.

"Hao everything will be fine."

Hao gave her an annoyed look. He didn't want a promise she couldn't keep. No one could control the Great Spirit. He walked to the front of the group and announced that they were going to see the Great Spirit now.

"Haru don't let the prick get to you."

Haru looked into her beloved's golden eyes and smiled. She couldn't help it. She felt like it was her sole duty to protect the others from danger.

The group felt into silence as the trek to the Great Spirit's pillar continued. It was only a few more minutes before they reached the tower. Haru bit her lip as she felt the whispers of the Great Spirit go into her mind. How could she forget this feeling? She felt like she was safe in her parents arms all over again.

_Well come back my children I see we have much to talk about._

**Author's Note**

**I must confess that this story is getting much harder to write. I can't seem to grasp the feeling that I usually have when writing it. However I promise to finish this story for those who are still with me. I hope that you see it through until the end~ Right now the plan is around five to six more chapters with an epilogue. Maybe even an alternate ending.**


	17. Chapter 15

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 15: X-Laws begin to move

-Namimori, Japan-

Tsuna rested his chin in his left hand. It had been pretty quiet lately. So far the worst thing that happened to him was his intense training lessons with Reborn. The bodyguards they had following them never appeared and Tsuna was glad about that. He knew that Haru must have sent a group of strong shamans to protect them. However, who knew how they were. They may not even be pleased with the job they were made to do.

He looked out the window of his classroom. Why had everything changed so much? All he wanted was to be happy with all his friends. Now Haru was a part of another division in the Vongola and completely different.

The bell rang and students flooded out the class.

"Hey Tsuna! Ready to head out?"

"Baseball idiot can't you see that the tenth is busy?"

Tsuna sighed. Well at least one thing hasn't changed.

-Patch Village-

The seven of them stood in front of the pillar of light. Hao glared into it.

_Welcome back dear ones. I believe you came to ask me for something?_

Haru took a deep breath and watched as the others did the same. What if the Great Spirit refused them? Will they have to sit back and watch as everything they loved was destroyed?

Anna took a step closer. "Great Spirit we wish to receive the rest of our powers. The X-Laws have returned and are killing innocents again. We ask for your permission to stop and capture them for judgment."

_And who will judge them? Surely not any of you._

Yoh spoke up. "We were thinking of sending them here with their powers sealed for you to judge them."

_What if you can't subdue them? _

"Great Spirit we can't afford to get trying to capture them. If it fails once we must take their lives. They have become a threat to shamans and humans alike." Haru bit her lip as she answered him.

The field grew silent with tension. The Great Spirit thought over their decisions.

_I have decided to_

-Unknown Place in Japan-

The X-Laws stood in a church together. They looked towards their leader in the iron maiden.

"My lady when should we attack?"

"Marco the Shaman Division head members aren't here correct?"

"No, however Miine and Cebin have collected information of lower members in the town."

"They need to be brought to justice."

"Yes my lady."

Marco and the others bowed to her. Then they left the church to prepare for their attack.

Inside the iron maiden Jeanne smiled. Finally these disbelievers will be brought to justice. Soon they would regret not following her and her cause. She let out a small insane giggle. Oh yes how they would suffer.

Lyserg clutched his fists as he stood next to Marco listening to him give out orders. He would finally get revenge on Hao. He would show him the pain he suffered due to his actions. Along with those foolish followers of his.

"Yoh we may have been friends before, but now we are forever enemies."

A white glove settled on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Marco. Yes finally he would get his revenge. No one would stand in his way!

-Namimori, Japan-

A shiver went down Tsuna's back. What was with this bad feeling he had?

"Tenth! Are you all right?"

"Ah Gokudera-kun I'm okay!"

"Ha ha. You are always so funny Gokudera!"

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

Outside the two blunettes looked on with annoyed expressions.

"Oi! What is with this job its so boring! The way Haru made it sound, it was suppose to be full of danger and fighting! Just wait until I get my hands on her!"

"Calm down idiot. If you aren't careful you'll alert them to our presence!"

"How about you shut up you old hag!"

"Old hag? That's it brat I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Enough you two!"

The two blunettes stopped and looked at the new arrival. He was a tall muscular man with short black hair.

"But Luchist!"

"Enough Kanna and Horohoro! Do you wish to further embarrass yourselves and this division! Do you have no respect for Hao-sama and the others?"

"Yes Kanna do you wish to upset Mari because you thought so little of Hao-sama?"

"Ha! Horohoro seems to have gotten himself in a dark situation! Get it? Because Luchist is tall and-"

A broom slammed into his head. Macchi glared at Chocolove. "Stop saying those horrible jokes!"

"ENOUGH!"

The five teenagers turned to look at Luchist. They had never seen him turn red in anger.

"The X-Laws could attack at any moment and all you wish to do is argue! Lady Haru and Hao-sama assigned us these duties with the belief we could protect their friends! Do you wish to let them down?"

The five looked down in shame. They had been trusted with such a sacrd duty and they wasted time just arguing. What kind of followers were they?

"Well isn't this touching. Demons caring about other demons?"

The six turned to look in the direction the voice came from. There stood Marco and Lyserg with the other six members of the X-Laws.

"We came to teach you a lesson in justice!"

Kana summoned her spirit and grit her teeth. Damn it all! How could they just slip into the area without them knowing? Worst of all. They were right next to the people they were to protect. She glanced at Luchist and nodded.

"How about we take this somewhere else?"

The six moved in one motion running away from Tsuna's house. A small figure watched them go with a frown. The X-Laws came to soon. Time to deliver a message to Haru and the others.

**Author's Note**

**I'm not dead! I plan to finish this soon so just wait patiently! Yes well soon I shall end this story. I hope all of you will have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.**


	18. READ!

**Author's Note**

**Sorry school started and I have been super busy. I am doing college applications. I have no idea when I will be able to finish this story but please be patient.**


	19. Chapter 16

The Shaman Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shaman King

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the Fight and the End

Luchist grit his teeth as he blocked an attack from one of the X-Laws attacks. They had definitely gotten stronger. It was as if they had been training for centuries! The last time he had fought these self proclaiming justice bringers he had been able to injure a good deal of them. Now he couldn't even scratch them. This wasn't good. With the way this was heading they most likely would fail in their mission. He couldn't allow that he wouldn't betray the trust Hao-sama and Haru-sama had in him.

"Aw poor little demon. You never stood a chance~"

Kanna bit back a scream as Marco stepped on her broken ribs. She would never show weakness to these disgusting beings. She heard the screams of Macchi as they continually stabbed her.

"Tch. You call yourselves defenders of justice yet you torture a little girl."

A dark anger crossed Marco's face.

"Shut up you little whore!"

Kanna gasped in pain as another kick was given to her side. Damn it was getting hard to stay conscious. Her vision started to fade and she groaned as she heard Mari scream her name.

'Damn guess I failed you Hao-sama.'

Mari glared at the X-Laws. Damn it. This wasn't real. There was no way they just killed Kanna. Just why? Why did everything go wrong? They killed Kanna and even Luchist already. They had barely even began to fight them.

"Aw is the little girl sad? Do you miss your friends? Oh don't worry you'll join them soon!"

Mari grit her teeth. They were too different from before. Almost like they were possessed with some sort of insanity. They killed before but it seemed as if they were enjoying it.

A gunshot rang through the area. Macchi gave her murders a small grin as they stabbed her one final time. She would never allow them to take joy in her death.

Horohoro cursed as one of the X-Laws almost hit him. Damn the others were dead. Chocolove was trying to alert surrounding shamans to their situation. They were dead if their leaders didn't return soon. Hopefully they were at their strongest.

But he had other things to worry about. A shot ran out from Marco's gun and hit Horohoro in the arm. Damn it! He couldn't die here. He couldn't put the deaths of all his comrades in vain.

"Kororo turn into the Nipopo Gauntlets."

The ice gathered on his arms and created the Nipopo Gauntlets. Marco looked amused as it developed. Horohoro grit his teeth. He would show this bastard! He would show him! No one got away causing this much pain for the Shaman Division and live to tell the tale!

"Shushu Waki: Kamuiranke Opukeni!"

Horohoro punched Marco and grinned as he was encased in ice. He released his oversoul and walked away. That will teach the X-Laws not to mess with the Shaman Division!

Horohoro kept walking until he heard a small crack. He froze, his eyes widen as he did. He slowly turned back around, refusing to believe what he heard was true. Another cracking sound came. But now Horohoro was shaking in fear. No what have they become. Before he remembered Marco getting frozen in that attack until he was ordered to let him go. Now he was able to break free? The ice encasement of Marco shattered and the man stepped out of the ruins, brushing off his clothes. After he fixed his glasses he smirked and brought up his gun.

"Archangel Michael attack!"

Horohoro stood there and watched the instrument of his death attack him. There was no way he could win against such a being. He might as well die.

He watched as Marco walked away, knowing he had won. Tch the bastard didn't even have enough respect to stay and watch him die. He just left.

"Tch how pathetic I turned out to be."

-Patch Village-

_I have decided to give you back your powers._

The group cheered. Yes finally they were able to defeat the X-Laws once and for all.

_However I ask you to do one thing. There is an X-Law who has been brain washed. You must save him. Understand?_

The seven shamans nodded. How hard could it possibly be to save one boy?

Haru spoke up, "What does this X-Law look like?"

_You will know when you see him._

Hao cursed under his breath. He had a feeling that this would happen. He had an idea who they needed to save too. But…, he glanced at his family, he would worry about that later.

"Hao-sama I would hate to rush you. However we need to return to Japan. I have just received word that the X-Laws attacked."

Hao nodded at Haru. He summoned his furyoku. How long has it been since he felt so complete? A small grin appeared on his face. Finally, he had return! The most powerful shaman was reborn!

Flames surrounded the group. Haru bit her lip as she felt the flames consuming them. She was afraid. Afraid of what would happen once they got there. Will the others be okay? Did any of the Vongola get involved? Surely the Vindice will get involved this time.

-Namimori, Japan-

Horohoro looked at the people in front of him. What a surprise, he was sure they would be hiding in fear.

"Thanks for saving me but you are going to wish you didn't."

"We never leave comrades behind no matter the extreme consequences!"

"Boss would never leave you behind."

"Kufufu I merely did it for the amusement."

"They dared to destroy Namimori. I am here to bit them to death."

"Think nothing of it! This game gets better and better!"

"Tch. How dare you think so little of the tenth?"

"You are one of Haru-chan's friends. That makes you our friend too!"

The Vongola stood in front of the fallen shaman. Tsuna bit back his shiver of fear. He may have said that, but these people were a whole other category than Haru's group. They held such evil auras.

"I'm all fired up! Time to defeat them! Here I go, Maximum Cannon!"

Ryohei's fist went into the body of one of the lackeys of the X-Laws. They weren't the strongest yet they gave them such a problem.

Hibari flew past him, taking down the lackeys as he went. They would pay. The stupid herbivores who dared to make such a mess of his beloved town will be punished!

Horohoro watched in shock as the two guardians made quick work of the lackeys. This was the power of the tenth generation? Horohoro gave a small chuckle. Damn he was thinking like past Ren. He underestimated them because they were humans. Now look where it got him, he was being saved by the very humans he was supposed to protect. Haru was right about them.

-Flashback-

"Listen Horohoro. The Decimo and his guardians are anything but weak. Don't think of this as a babysitting job. They are not children to be guarded. Remember that."

Horohoro snorted at her statement. Like these humans were so great. He looked at his phone in amusement; sure that Haru had heard him.

"I mean it Horhoro. You may find that they may be even stronger than you."

The click signified the end of the phone call. Humans stronger than him impossible.

-End Flashback-

He should have known better than to question Haru's judgment. He gave a grin to them. If they decided to save his life then he would return the favor and fight with them.

"Eh Vongola. Thanks for the save. However I'm not allowing you and your guardians to do all the work!"

-In the forest of Namimori-

A large ball of flames appeared in the forest. It didn't harm any of it, only dispersed after it appeared. Hao looked up the mountain. He khew where she was. He knew where the Iron Maiden hid.

"Haru stay with me. The rest of you go into the town and defeat any of the X-Laws you see."

The group nodded and disappeared. Haru looked at Hao with complete trust.

"Haru you know there is a chance we both will die here."

"No we won't. I won't let us. After this we will smile and eat with our family."

"Such faith. How do you keep so confident?"

"I have people I love dearly. I have a boyfriend who would do anything to protect me until death. I have a family. I will not let these bastards take anyone else away from me."

Hao smirked and nodded at her response. What else did he expect from her? He should have known she would react like that.

"Such bold words for demons like you."

Marco appeared before the duo. Haru laced herself in front of Hao.

"Hao-sama go and fight that woman. I have this bastard."

Hao nodded and ran up the mountain. He would make sure this time that nothing like this will happen again. Tonight the X-Laws will end!

Haru faced Marco with cold eyes.

"Chi into the sais."

The spirit went into the weapons and soon they took on purple and black flames.

"Hmph. I doubt you can defeat me a second time with that puny oversoul."

Haru gave him a smirk. "You have no idea what I'm capable of bastard."

-Back to the town-

Ren wiped the blood off his blade. That had been easy. After all most of the original members were weak. Marco must be with the Iron Maiden so that only left.

"Hello Ren."

"Hello traitor."

It left the traitorous bastard Lyserg. Thunder began to crackle around Ren. This bastard, who dared to betray the people who saved his life!

_You must save him._

Kami no. This is who the X-Laws brain washed?

_Save him._

The bastard who betrayed them and injured Haru critically in the Era if Recreation.

"Tch just my luck. I'm not allowed to kill you."

Enraged gold eyes glared at Lyserg. How was he supposed to stay calm and defeat him?

"Kufufu~"

Mist rolled into the area.

"Ora ora. What an amusing scene I stumbled on."

The Great Spirit must be greatly amused by this predicament! Kisama! He had to have one of the most difficult guardians stumble onto this scene. He glanced at the illusinist. Wait maybe he could use him.

"Mukuro Rokudo I have a plan."

"Oh? And what makes you think I will do as you say?"

"You get to look into his memories and find out all the secrets he has."

"Kufufu~ Continue."

"He has been brainwashed I need you to allow him to think clearly."

"Hmph how simple. My dear Chrome trap him please."

Vines appeared from the ground and wound around Lyserg. The shaman struggled as Chloe refused to help him.

"Chloe! Chloe!"

The fairy watched with sadness as her master was trapped. This man would help him see the truth. He would bring back her kind hearted master before the X-Laws grabbed a hold of him.

Ren watched as the man named Mukuro began to work. Hm. This was going well.

-with Tsuna and the others-

Tsuna and the other guardians (minus Hibari) were severely wounded.

"Ah good thing we came here right!"

Faust appeared next to them and began to heal them. Tsuna coughed as he watch him work on Gokudera first. His eyes widened as Anna, Yoh, and Maya appeared next to the others trying to stop the blood flow.

"Its okay young Vongola this massacre is almost finished."

-With Hao-

Hao looked at the Iron Maiden in shock. This is how insane Marco went?

The Iron Maiden was dead. Her legs separated from her body. Her right arm bent in an impossible angle. So Marco had went insane and killed his own beloved leader. Damn then Haru!

Hao ran out the compound which held the corpse of the Iron Maiden. He had no time to waste! Haru was fighting a man who had completely lost himself.

-With Haru-

Haru gasped in pain as she was thrown into a tree. Damn this bastard was stronger than he should be! She hadn't even laid on hit on him! This had gone on long enough.

"Enter the bloodlust. Enter the pain. Allow it to consume me."

Marco's eyes widened. So this was the famous berserker mode? He laughed insanely.

"Yes! Yes! Turn into that blood thirsty demon! Allow me to destroy you as you truly are!"

Haru's eyes turn into a solid black. The sais glowed and consumed her body. Leaving a black and purple armor with blades as the arms. Haru let out a bloodthirsty scream and went after Marco.

Marco laughed and dodged. Or at least tried to. Haru's blades cut into his left shoulder completely severing the limb. The man let out a scream and soon his mind started to work again. He remembered as he killed his beloved Jeanne. He remembered her tears as he did it. God he was a demon. He had become what he feared. Marco knelt on the ground and waited for the berserker to kill him. He deserved it. He deserved nothing but hell for what he did to Jeanne!

"Yes kill me! For I am demon scum who killed his beloved!

Blood splattered across the forest floor as Haru's blade pierced his chest. Haru's eyes returned to their normal brown as she looked at the dead man in front of her. So it was finally over. She couldn't help for feel bad for the man. He had finally went over the deep end.

A wave of pain went through out her body and her vision went black. Well at least she kept her promise. She protected her family.

"Haru! Haru!"

Hao ran to the scene he dreaded. There was Haru laying in a puddle of her own blood. She had gone berserker and ignored her wounds. He picked up her unconscious form and teleported to Faust's position. If she wasn't saved!

(3 weeks later)

Haru opened her eyes. Where was she? She sat up in the bed and looked around her. She was in her own room? How? When?

The door opened and the figures of Chrome and Kyoko looked at her in shock. Kyoko screamed with joy and Chrome gave a relieved smile. She was finally awake!

"Haru-chan! I am so happy."

Footsteps were heard as the others ran up the stairs and flew into the room.

"What happened?"

"Is Haru-chan alright?"

"KYOKO!"

The Vongola and the shamans looked in shock at the awakened figure. Everyone was silent until Lambo ran in and jumped on Haru's bed crying. The group soon began to shout happily and talked to Haru.

After a few minutes they all decided to leave Haru alone for the night. All but one that is.

Ren sat next to Haru and glared at her.

"Never do that again."

Haru gave him a nervous grin but was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Haru closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Ren cut the kiss off, leaving Haru to pout at him.

"I am glad you are alive xīn'ài. However I forbid you to do something like that again!"

Haru gave him an amused look. "And why should I listen to you?"

Ren smirked at her. "Because as of today you are my betrothed."

Haru blushed at Ren's statement. Oh what in the Great Spirit's name has she gotten in to?

Cheers were heard from the hallway. Hao smirked at the door. So he was going to be an uncle soon?

Anna glared at Yoh. Demanding why he hadn't done something like that to her.

Kyoko and Maya talked about plans for the wedding. As Chrome nodded and agreed with them.

Gokudera tched and muttered about how the baka onna was engaged to the shaman.

Ryohei cheered with shouts of extreme.

Mukuro and Hibari of course weren't there.

Faust smiled and kissed Eliza's cheek.

Yamamoto laughed and through his arm around Tsuna. Tsuna in turn smiled.

At least there was a happy ending.

The spirits of Kanna, Mari, Luchist, and Macchi smiled from heaven. It was about time!

Lyserg watched from across the street with a small smile. He would remember them. The people who saved his life. He turned down the street and walked away.

Haru throw her arms around Ren's neck. Ren blushed as he was pulled into another kiss. Oh shit he forgot to tell Jun about this!

-In China-

A green haired woman stood in her room with a dark look. Oh her brother was dead. Did he think that Anna wouldn't tell her of his plans? Baka brother.

-Back to the gang-

Haru laughed as she looked at Ren's face. Oh well at least their lives will never be boring!

**Author's Note**

**1. As you can see this is the last official chapter. There may or may not be an epilogue. Thank you for your patience and thank you for taking your time to read this fanfiction. I have enjoyed this fanfiction and sadly it must come to an end.**

**2. For anyone who wishes to make their own sequel or maybe write an AU of this story, private message me. I will more than likely agree to it but I would like to be able to read it later.**


End file.
